She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named
by Becca Maddox
Summary: Voldemort and Bellatrix had a daughter Abigayle. After her parent's death in the war all she wants is revenge. And to be able to carry on where her father left off. She comes to Hogwarts for the first time during fifth year planning to take down Hogwarts until she meets Scorpius Malfoy and James Potter. With her parents watching her carefully in the spirit world can she choose?
1. Story

She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

Bellatrix never got married. She became Voldemort's consort instead. They had a daughter that no one knew about, though she was raised by the both of them, and that makes her perfect. She goes to Hogwarts, and no one knows who she is. Perfect.

She begins to think of ways to bring down Hogwarts from the inside, in retaliation for her parent's deaths. She makes the teachers fall in love with her, has the best grades of her year, and is the best fighter any of them have ever seen.

Bellatrix and Voldemort are very proud of their daughter. From their area in the spirit world they watch her make her plans from where her parents left off. Build an army, take down Hogwarts, gain control of the Magical World. They are the proudest parents ever.

But then Abigayle is somewhat stopped when she meets Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son, and James Potter, Harry Potter's son. Both of them show her what her parents were actually doing to the wizarding world. Does she truely want to follow her parent's now?

Follow Abigayle through her journey through good and bad. Which side will she choose? Which _boy _will she choose?

And what about poor Bella and Volde? Will they stay together in the after life? Will they begin to hate their daughter? Will they follow her through her choice?

See through Abigayle's eyes and sometimes Bellatrix's and Voldemort's eyes as Abigayle goes through her crazy life.


	2. Introductions

Abigayle pushed past the doors of the great hall as the headmistress announced her as a new student. All of the students turned to stare at her as she stepped forward towards the stage-like area at the front of the large room.

A smirk appeared on her lips as she stood slightly in front of McGonagall, watching the other students as they took in how she looked.

Her long dark brown, wavy hair went down to her waist. Her bangs framed her face perfectly, giving her an older look. Her eyes were much like her father's, before they turned red. A deep, hazel-like brown. There wasn't a blemish to be seen on her pale face, or anywhere for that matter. She stood at exactly 5' 10', with her head up, sholders back, and feet slightly apart. She looked like the perfect pureblood daughter.

"Now, this is our new student, Abigayle Lasse. Now I expect you all to be kind to her, and show her what Hogwarts is all about. She has just come from being homeschooled to here and she shall join the fifth years. She has been sorted privately, and congradulations Slytherins. You have a new house mate." McGonagall spoke, authority showing clearly in her voice.

Abigayle raised an eyebrow when the the happy shouting started. Slightly startled she stepped over to the table with the students wearing matching green and black uniforms. Finding a seat next to a blonde boy, she sat and waited for the Headmistress to speak again.

"Considering that there is a new student, and we have already had _several _incidents this year, I shall go over the rules again." McGonangal looked pointedly at the Gryffindor table before continuing, "The Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. Stay away. No sneaking around past cerfew. No attacking other students. And that's about it. Continue with your dinner."

Turning slightly, her nose wrinkled with disgust as she saw what she was told was food.

_Ew. . . Shouldn't they have better food for the more high class? I refuse to eat the same food as filth._

Gently touching her plate, she imagined a small meal. Turkey, rice, peas, and a roll appeared on her plate and she smiled, always one to be happy to use her magic.

She heard a slight choking sound from beside her and she turned to notice the blonde boy staring at her plate with a shocked expression.

"Excuse me. It isn't polite to stare." She blinked, almost innocently at him as he finally looked back at her, his silvery-grey eyes shining.

"No one in our year has been able to do that yet. I didn't know anyone but teachers could. How did you do that? And without saying a spell or holding a wand at that?!" The boy whispered frantically.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And shouldn't we at least no each others name before we start bombarding each other with questions?" She bit out staring at the boy.

_How irritating can these people be? No wonder Mother went insanse._

"Oh. Sorry. My name is Scorpius Malfoy. Son of Draco Malfoy. Leader of the Slytherin fifth years. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to her, a signature Malfoy smirk appearing.

She raised an eyebrow, a smirk of her own appearing. _This will be fun._

"Abigayle Lasse. Daughter of one of the most powerful men of the hidden families in Europe. _Future _leader of the Slytherins. And I would say it is nice to meet you as well, but I would be lying." She shook his hand as he blinked at her, his eyes getting wider and wider as he thought.

"You are a child of a hidden family? I thought all of their children were homeschooled! What are you doing here?" His eyes brightened as he got even more excited.

_Someone who likes to learn. . ._

"Yes. I am a child of a hidden family. If you paid attention you would have heard that I was homeschooled, but I wanted to come here to learn more about it. All other children I know of are still being homeschooled." She turned back to her plate in an attempt to make him stop asking questions.

Apparently Scorpius couldn't figure that out.

"You came here willingly? Why? If I had a choice, I would have stayed homeschooled. It's probably much more interesting. And half the people here seem to think i'm evil. . ."

The irritating boy continued to ramble to himself and she rolled her eyes. She would definatly sit somewhere else tomorrow. It shouldn't be that hard, if all the stares most of the boys were giving her meant anything.

"What's a hidden family?" Someone's voice broke through her thoughts.

She looked up to see a small girl that looked quite like a mouse. She was small with dark hair and eyes. The naturally curious look in the girl's eyes led Abigayle to know she truely wanted to know.

Abigayle smiled kindly at the girl before answering, "A hidden family is a long line of pureblooded families that have basically left all of the wizarding world behind. They go by old beliefs, homeschooling their children, choosing an heir based on power, being locked away for a time as punishments. The families are almost always very close, and will punish those they see needing it."

The girl blinked, her eyes showing great interest. Abigayle smiled.

_This girl looks so innocent. How the hell did she get called a snake?_

That was when she noticed it. . . There was a slight glint in the girl's eyes that only a true Slytherin could have. . .

"What's your name?" Abigayle asked. The girl looked sweet enough, maybe she would be able to use her for something.

"Adrianna. Yours is Abigayle right? That seems like such a serious name though. . . Can I call you Abby?" She seemed so excited that all Abigayle could do was smile again and nod.

_With her around. . . No one would ever suspect my plans. . . Perfect._

Both girls returned their attentions to their plates, knowing they would carry on they're conversation later.


	3. History Class

**BlackHeart1723: **From several fanfictions i've read it has said that Scorpius's mother's name was Daphne Greengrass. I don't remember much of her from the actual story, but she must have existed if they put her in the fanfic.

Abigayle walked to history of magic class with Adrianna, Scorpius's irritating drawl continueing behind them. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes as the voice still didn't stop.

"I think you'll like history class Abby. The teacher is great. I think she is around the same age as us, but she still teaches. My only problem with her is that she failed Victoria. . ." Adrianna said as they got closer to the classroom.

"Your sister? Does that mean she'll be in class with us?" Abigayle looked towards the classroom door as they neared, looking for the girl Adrianna had told her about.

"Yep. Look. There she is. Victoria!" Adrianna suddenly ran forward, giving a girl with dirty blond hair a hug. Abigayle continued at a normal pace as she saw the two girls talking.

"See Victoria. This is my new friend Abby. Abby this is my big sister Victoria. You didn't get to meet her yesterday because she had detention. For almost killing the teacher again." Adrianna's eyes showed her happiness.

"Hey! It's not my fault she laughed!" Victoria defended herself before turning to Abigayle, "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

Abigayle nodded, a smirk appearing. "Killing teachers? How ever did you manage that?"

"She said something that had absolutely nothing to do with my class. But that can only be expected with her. Come on in. Class is about to start." A girl with black hair spoked from beside the door. The girl smirked and went inside the classroom, the students following after her.

After the entire class was seated, Abigayle took a second to study the so called "teacher". Her hair was long and dark, almost as long as Abigayle's. Her eyes were blue. A kind of startling blue. Like they could see through you and know everything about you, everything you've done. She was sitting on the desk in the front of the room.

_She's like the same age I am. . . How is she the teacher?_

Abigayle thought as she stared at the woman. This was slightly strange.

"Good morning class." The girl smiled brightly as her welcome was answered by several, 'Good morning Miss Evans.'

"I thought we should start class off today with a question. . . How many of you believe that dark magic is the only thing that can hurt you, magic wise?"

Most of the class raised their hands, leaving out Victoria, Abigayle, and James Potter.

"Now. . . Jessica, tell me why you think that."

The small blond gryffindor answered with a slight sneer, "Isn't that why its called dark magic? Because it can hurt you? I don't see light spells hurting anyone."

Ms. Evans nodded and hummed quietly before looking at Abigale. "Miss Lasse. Would you care to say why you think otherwise?"

Abigayle nodded, and with a smirk stated her belief, "There really is no difference between light and dark magic. All magic is magic, it just depends on how you use it. Like. . . _Wingardium Leviosa. _You could levitate something extremely heavy over someone and drop it, immediatly crushing them. Or even levitate the person themself and drop them. They could get seriously injured, and that spell is considered extremely light."

Ms. Evans outright grinned and nodded her aproval. "Exactly." She stood suddenly and began her lesson to the rest of the class, "What Miss Lasse just said is true. Magic is magic. Power is power. It just depends on how you use it. This is extremely like something Lord Voldemort would say, which is why most banish the thought from their minds. . ."

She had to stop speaking as most of the students gasped at her outright use of the former dark lord's name, and she looked slightly irritated, "I apologize. He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named."

"Now. Several great figures in the past believed this, and even proved it. Which is what I plan to do for you today. A long time ago, the killing curse was legal. It was used to rid the body of horrible things most times. Much like Harry Potter, when he was hit with the killing curse, something was removed from him, leaving him very much alive. Now why would this curse suddenly begin to be seen as dark?

"Someone used it for dark purposes, making it impossible for healers to use that curse again. Even if it could save someone's life. Another one. The _Crucio, _a very well known curse that most thing just causes pain. It is actually a type of mind magic, making one feel whatever the caster wants them too. It used to be used to help those in pain, and was used as a way of pleasure. Then one person used it when they got extremely angry. Immediatly illegal.

"And the last one. The _Imperio _is another type of mind magic of course. They used to give prisoners a choice between it or a potion. Either one would cause them to tell the truth. Someone used it in an attempt to create an army, draining their magic, and killing them all. It caused the people to be afraid, so they made them illegal. Even if it could help someone. Now that they are illegal it actually causes dark people to want to use them. Just to prove that they are 'higher up' than those around them. Does this make sense?"

The class nodded, and Abigayle began to feel bored as the students began asking the most annoying questions. She was much to intelligent to be in this school. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, the plan. Keep focus on the plan.

"Ok. . . We have a project to do. You'll be working with a partner, and I want you to write something on a spell. Explain why it should be dark and why it shouldn't. Then write about which group you think it belongs in. Use any spell. Have a nice day." Ms. Evans spoke quickly before all of the students jumped up and began to head quickly from the room, already finding their partners.

"Hey. . . Abigayle right? Your my partner. I'm sure you're positively excited about the chance to work with a Malfoy."

Abigayle turned to glare at Scorpius, knowing she would rather work with a toad than him. . . But it did seem everyone else already had a patner.

_Better than no one, right?_

"Fine. But, I am not doing all of the work. You are doing something. I better see you in the library after dinner tonight Malfoy, or I will chase you down." She turned on her heal and stepped over to where Victoria and Adrianna were talking.


	4. Parent's Sight

This chapter is for **BlackHeart1723**. First, because she continues to encourage me to write, and second, how _every time _I say/write Voldemort's name she basically yells at me. So, Black Heart if you are reading this, HAHAHAHA. In this chapter I shall say Voldemort, a lot. Love you dearly. - Becca

Bellatrix and Voldemort, both dead, watched their daughter from the spirit world. They hated how their only child had to hide who she truely was, but it had to happen for her plans to fall through.

Bellatrix watched Voldemort as he paced back and forth, trying to figure out a way they could help Abigayle. He looked pained, his red eyes narrowed as he thought. His pacing made no sound, his feet looking as if they didn't touch the ground.

_"Oh, that stupid, idiotic boy! I wish I could just torture all of those fools!"_

Abigayle's angered voiced reached them as the girl stormed into the room, her magic flaring out in fury, _"He couldn't have just shown up like I told him to! No. I had to go find him! What is wrong with that boy!"_

Bellatrix watched sadly as her baby girl threw herself on her bad, yelling into her pillow. She reached forward to gently stroke the girl's hair like she did when the girl was a baby, even though she wouldn't be able to feel it. She missed the ability to soothe her child. . . She hadn't been able to do it since the girl was a few months old. . .

"Voldemort. . . What are we going to do? Can't we help her. . . At all?" Bellatrix looked back up to see Voldemort watching them.

"I don't think so. . . She will have to go through it herself. She needs to figure things out on her own. Make new plans. Make enemies and allies. . . I had to do it alone. My daughter will do it too." Voldemort stated, his voice almost hiss like.

He stepped forward and placed his hand on his child's shoulder. "Do not worry my daughter. After you finish your plans with this school, you can torture and kill whomever you want. . ."

Bellatrix's insane grin appeared, and Voldemort smirked as well. She was their daughter. She would be fine.

They watched as they dauhter finally sat up, a mixture of Voldemort's smirk and Bellatrix's grin on her face. A slightly crazy light entered the girl's eyes, as she grabbed her wand.

_"Oh, Scorpius! I think I have an idea to prove that our spell is evil!" _

The girl quickly stepped from the room, glowing sparks flying from the tip of her wand. Both Bellatrix and Voldemort smiled proudly as the screams of fear they could here the young Malfoy making.

"That is definately our child Bella. . . No one but our child would find a way to torture someone without actually torturing them." Voldemort spoke.

"Of course. She is a true Slytherin as well. . . What a wonderful child to have." Bellatrix agreed, the insane glint in her eyes suddenly mixed with pride as she laughed gleefully.

"She'll be fine. . . Her plan will fall through. She'll kill Harry Potter for me. Torture his family. And bring the wizarding world to their knees. A perfect daughter." Both Bellatrix and Voldemort nodded their agreement, and went to find their daughter to watch her torture the Malfoy brat.

Next Chapter: Fighting class with James Sirius Potter. How will that end with the daughter of the two most evil people ever and the son of the savior of the wizarding world having to fight in front of the entire class. Should be fun?


	5. Fighting Class

**BlackHeart1723: **Yes. I know i'm stubborn. Otherwise I wouldn't be as fun. You're welcome for the dedication. I figured changing the POV sometimes would make it more interesting. And I have the next chapter right here.

Abigayle sighed as she sat down, smirking as she saw Scorpius still shaking from all the spells she threw at him the day before. It was a fun stress reliever. . . She would have to do it more often.

"Hello Abby. You're here early. I didn't see you at breakfast. Are you ok?" Adrianna asked as she sat in the seat next to Abigayle's.

"I'm fine. I just didn't feel like eating this morning. . ." Abigayle smiled at the other girl's sudden appearance. "Hello Victoria. How was detention?"

Victoria shook her head and mumbled something, before slamming her head on the table.

Abigayle raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when a collective sigh entered the room. She watched as even Victoria lifted her head to stare at the teacher entering the room.

He was tall, with dark hair. His dark grey eyes made his smirk look slightly intimidating. He looked to be the same age that the history teacher was. She realized now why it was mostly girls who sighed. They all had a crush on the fighting teacher. Amusing.

"Greetings class. I hope your morning has been joyous. I was having a conversation with my sister this morning. She praised her students, and sent me a warning about two of my students today. . ." He pointedly looked at both Victoria and Abigayle.

"Miss Lasse. Welcome to my class. I hope you don't mind, but I will need you to do something for me. My class is split into five groups by their fighting ability. I shall need to test you to find out what group you go into, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Who is it I shall be fighting?" Abigayle asked, allowing her eyes to run over all of her possible apponents.

"James Potter. He is the best fighter in the class. It would be easier to guess where you should be placed by fighting him."

Abigayle immediatly felt excitement at the thought of fighting James Potter. The son of Harry Potter. The son of the man who defeated her father.

"Gladly." She stood and stepped towards the center of the room, waiting for her apponent to appear.

He stepped towards her, a slight smirk on his face. His hair was black and naturally messy. His eyes were the same green as his father's, though they were not hidden behind the glasses.

"Don't worry, Dear. I'll go easy on you." He said, the smirk widening.

She fluttered her eyelashes, looking purely innocent. "Really? How noble of you."

"Alright. While i'm testing these two, everyone else, I would like you to find your partners from yesterday and begin your trainging once again. You two. You may begin." He smirked as he spoke, and backed away to watch the two on the fighting mat.

Abigayle and James began to circle each other, the two eyeing each other. Both took on very simple fighting stances, waiting for the other to attack. In the end it was James who went first, sending a punch at her stomach. She easily stepped out of his way, watching him stumble for a moment before kneeing him in the stomach, as he was still bent over slightly.

James instantly stood, wheezing slightly, and backed away from Abigayle. She blinked innocently at him before quickly stepping forward to kick him on his knee. She heard a popping sound and grinned. James just stared at her for a moment. She stared back, wondering why he was just standing there. Suddenly he leapt forward, grabbed her arm and shoulder, and threw her into a wall.

She hit it with a crack and fell to the ground. She grimaced. He wanted to fight dirty? Oh, she could fight dirty. She allowed a group of fake tears to appear, as she sniffed quietly, looking purely innocent. James suddenly looked scared, like he had hurt her horribly. He stepped forward, and held out a hand to help her stand.

_Like a gentleman. . . But he forgot that this is still a battle. . ._

A smirk appeared as she stood, and holding his hand, she forcefully slunng him face first into the wall beside her. He slowly turned back towards her, his eyes narrowed. She attempted to punch him in the face, but he caught her hand, still staring at her. Her eyes narrowed as well, and using her sharp nails, she made cuts down the arm he was holding her other hand with. He flinched slightly, but kept his grip on her hand, actually gripping it tighter.

He continued to grip it tighter, and tighter, and tighter, until finally a crack was heard. Abigayle stared at her hand in disbelief as James finally released it. That boy had just broken her hand! An angry sound started in the back of her throat as she glared at the Potter boy in front of her.

"You son of a-"

"Language Miss Lasse. What he did was perfectly legal. Continue with the fight."

"Fine then. A hand for a hand don't you think?" Abigayle stuck her leg behind James knee, causing him to fall forward. He managed to catch himself on his hands, and was about to pull himself up before Abigayle stepped on his hand. And hard. Several cracks were heard as she twisted her foot making the bones break.

She expected him to scream, or something, but all he did was grin up at her and pull himself up calmly. She scowled, and glared at him. He was still fighting so calmly. . . How?

James suddenly snapped his fingers, from the non-broken hand, and a single yellow rose appeared. He held it out, the smirk reappearing. "For you, my dear."

She stared. _What. . . the. . . hell?_

She slowly reached out and took the rose from his hand, and glared at it. "And what, pray tell, is the point of this?" She asked as she looked up at him, irritated by his smirk.

"Dear, look at your hand." She listened and suddenly wished she hadn't. The rose stem was growing over her hand, now her arm, and _Crap! _It now reached her shoulder.

"Get this thing off of me!" _I will not lose to him!_

"No."

She glared at his simple tone of voice. Then she thought of a way to win, even if the rose had now covered one arm and her torso.

_He is a teenage boy, is he not?_

She stepped towards him, her hips swinging slightly. She fluttered her eyelashes, and continued to step forward as he backed up. To the edge of the mat. Where she needed him to fall off of to win.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked as she stepped even closer. His face started to get a brint pink tinge to it, and she smirked slightly. "Are we, afraid?"

She inched even closer, her legs touching his. She leaned her face extremely close to his, like she would kiss him. She moved over to his ear, and whispered, "Never forget who you are fighting."

Then she pushed forward suddenly, throwing him off of the mat. She raised an eyebrow at the look he gave her, before turning to the teacher once again.

"I suppose I win then?" She smirked at his surprised stare, and looked down as the roses started to fall off of her.

"Good use of surroundings, and using your apponent's weakness against them. You are a very strong fighter. I believe you belong in the top group. You may. . . Take your seats and watch the others you two. . ." The teacher grinned and stepped away, supposedly going to check on the other students.

Abigayle sneered at James before taking her seat, intent on finding her "friends."

Victoria was fighting a child-like looking boy, though it was clear that she would win. Adrianna was having more trouble with her apponent, though it seemed she would win as well. Scorpius. . . Was just sitting there. He looked extremely bored.

He caught sight of her watching him and he grinned and waved at her. What an irritating fool. It seemed he didn't even care that she had basically tortured him before.

He was extremely irritating.

She had grabbed her wand and healed her hand quickly. It was a simple spell. Most third years would have learned it.

It was a few minutes after that, that the teacher announced it was time to leave. Abigayle sighed, stood and gathered her things, and was about to walk out of the door before a voice stopped her.

"I've never fought anyone like you before. It was interesting." James said.

Abigayle turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "If that is a way of saying I was good, thank for the complement. _Dear. _I must say though, you are a very good fighter as well."

He smiled at her. A genuine smile. "We should do it more often. Give us a chance to practice our skills more." His face suddenly went to pure seriousness. "Here. Don't loose it. Don't drop it. Don't show it to anyone else. If you don't want to go, just burn it."

He slipped a small note into her hand, and stepped past her out the door. Abigayle watched him before looking at the note, reading:

_League of Merlin:_

_Meeting is tonight in the Room of Requirements._

_Be there at eight._

Abigayle continued to stare at the paper in her hand. The League of Merlin?

See. I can't write fight scenes at all. That was just horrible. Oh and in the next chapter:

The League of Merlin? What is it? Who is in it? Will Abigayle go to the meeting? And why are there these two young teachers in the school?


	6. Order of Merlin

Abigayle stared at the door of the Room of Requirements, wondering if she should go in. James Potter was the one to give her the note. . . Should she believe him?

"Hello Abigayle. It seems to be almost eight. . . Shouldn't you go in?" James' voice came from behind her.

She turned and glared slightly at James. "I'm not sure. You were the one to invite me. How do I know this isn't some messed up prank or something?"

James smirked and walked past her to the door. "That will just have to be a chance you're willing to take. Unless you're _scared."_

Abigayle made a hissing sound and pushed past him into the room, staring in shock at what was inside the room. Scorpius, Victoria, Adrianna, the Evans twins, and a few people she didn't know were sitting calmly around the room.

"Look! There she is. I told you she would come! I told you!" Adrianna's voice reached her and she shook herself from her stupor.

"What _is _this?" Abigayle asked quickly.

"The Order of Merlin, Abigayle. We are a small group of exceptional students here at Hogwarts. It is normally extremely hard to get in, but several people asked to get you in, so here you are. If you want to, of course." The female Evans stated.

"Ms. Evans? You're a teacher though."

"Oh, please. In here I am not Ms. Evans. I am Lyn. A witch with an extraordinary talent, like the rest of the people in this room. I'm not even an Evans."

"Not an Evans?"

"Evans is just our name to hide who we really are." Lyn's twin spoke up, "People wouldn't really pay attention to us if they knew we were Longbottoms. I go by Jason, by the way."

"Wait. . . Did you just say Longbottom? Like the plant teacher? _Him?_" Abigayle was once again shocked.

"Yep. He is our father." Lyn said, grinning the entire time. "Now, are you planning on staying in the Order, or would you like to leave?"

Abigayle thought of her options:

_It gives me a chance to have a lot of people to hide my secrets behind. . . And I might be able to gain some useful information. . ._

"I'd like to stay. . . If you don't mind."

"Great!" Scorpius stood and motioned to the people in the room. "Allow me to introduce you to the ones you haven't met yet. That boy over there, the one that looks like James here, that is Albus. The girl sitting next to him would be Rose. The blond girl in the corner is Ally. She is talkin to Mason. And, last one, the boy who's lap Lyn is sitting on, that would be Teddy."

Abigayle nodded and smiled to each person as they were introduced. "Nice to meet you all. Now. . . If you wouldn't mind me asking. . . Why call it Order of Merlin? And what qualifies you to be a part of it?"

Lyn suddenly looked very excited and most of the group groaned out loud.

"You might want to sit down Abigayle. You're in for a long explination." James said as he led Abigayle to a seat. Abigayle noticed Scorpius glare at James for some reason before he sat down himself, preparing for the long story that Lyn was about to tell.

"There used to be five houses at Hogwarts. Griffindor, Slythering, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Merlin. The four leaders named the house Merlin in respect, and because Hogwarts had several students with great talents. Animagus, Multimagus, Seer, Magical Creature. You name it.

"There was a sudden drop of people with special abilities, so the House of Merlin was forgotten. I read about it before I came to Hogwarts, and knowing about it, after I was sent to be a teacher, I watched students carefully to see if they had a special ability. James and I were the ones to start it. James has a great ability in fighting, much like my brother. Then I remembered my childhood friends. Victoria and Adrianna. Adrianna is exceptional at potions. Victoria is a natural born animagus. James also remembered his friends. Teddy here is a multimagus. Rose has a natural ability with her intelligence.

Then we've met and added a few new people. Ally and Mason. Ally is a seer, and she can speak to cats. Don't know why. . . Mason, well. Mason is a veela. Hogwarts hasn't had one actually come to the school in years. And you. We can't figure you out yet. . . All we know is that we can sense a great amount of power and ability in you. . ." Lyn finally finished and the whole room was nodding.

"Wow. . . Why not just bring back the House of Merlin instead of just the Order?" Abigayle asked, genuinly curious.

"There is no where to be housed at. We would have asked the headmistress already. . ." Jason said from his seat.

Abigayle started thinking. . . What if there was a house, seperate from the others. . . But then no one but the Order would know. . . What if. . . There was a place?

"What if I know of a place the Order can become a House?" Abigayle asked, causing the others to stare at her.

"Well. . . It would be amazing, and I want to know what you are talking about." Victoria spoke.

"What if we used. . . The Chamber of Secrets."

"Because no one can open it? You have to speak parseltongue to get in." Ally raised an eyebrow at Abigayle.

"But I can open it. I do speak parseltongue."

The others in the room blinked at her, like she said at night she grew three more heads. Was speaking parseltongue that surprising?

_Oh wait. . . Father was the last one to be able to speak it. . ._

"How?!" Several voices broke through her thoughts.

"Uh. . . My family is somehow related to Slytherin. . . No one ever thought to look for an heir in my family because it is a hidden family." Abigayle smiled sheepishly, trying to hide her true family secret.

"That. . . Is. . . Amazing. . . You could get us into the Chamber of secrets?"

"Of course."

...

It took me a while to write this one. Sorry. This chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend Ally, who is in the Order of Merlin.

Next Chapter: Making Plans. Are they really going into the Chamber of Secrets? How much does Abigayle actually know about Slytherin? Is the corpse of the Basilisk still there?


	7. The Chamber

Ok. Real fast:

"Speech", _Thoughts, "Parseltongue"_

"You could get us into the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Of course."

Abigayle watched calmly as the others looked around at each other. Some started nodding, and Lyn turned back towards her.

"We want to see it before we decide." Lyn stated calmly, suddenly extremely serious.

"Fine. Is this a trip for all of us, or just a few?" Abigayle asked, knowing there was more than one way into the Chamber, and trying to figure out which would be easiest.

"Would you be able to take all of us? We could plan it or something. . ." Adrianna spoke up softly.

"I can take all of you right now actually. There is supposedly an entrance in here somewhere."

Everyone blinked at her in surprise again, and Abigayle couldn't help but smirk this time.

_Didn't know that, did we?_

"Maybe that is what we can sense. . ." Jason mumbled and Lyn nodded.

"We'd like to go. Thank you."

Abigayle nodded and stood, going to stand in the center of the room. She closed her eyes, and pulled her magic forward to strengthen her senses. Her eyes flashed open and she heard several gasps, but she wasn't paying attention to anyone anymore. Her body turned in the direction of the secret entrance, and she lifted a hand, pointing at it.

_"Reveal your secret."_

She heard more gasps as the words flowed from her mouth, but all she could do was grin as a door suddenly opened.

Victoria, always an adventurous one, stood with a loud "Come one!" and ran through the doorway. The rest of the group grinned and followed her quickly, making Abigayle pale slightly.

"Wait! Wait! You need to be careful! Come back! You don't know what is down there!" Abigayle ran after them, not even noticing her change in emotions.

She finally caught up with them, and started laughing as she noticed their faces. All of them were freaked out. Who wouldn't when they were surrounded by piles of bones?

"You. . . Took a wrong turn. . ." Abigayle continued to laugh as they all stared at her.

"If we stay down here. . . We are cleaning this up. . ." Ally said, glaring slightly at Victoria for leading them down there.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't know this was down here!" Victoria defended herself.

"Tried to stop you. Now come on. I'll show you the actual place we were supposed to be going. If the book I read was correct." Abigayle turned on her heel and walked down a seperate hallway.

The hallway led to what looked to be any normal Hogwarts common room. There was a large fire place, large comfortable looking chairs situated around the room, and several hallways branching off in different areas.

"Wow. . ." Abigayle heard someone mumble. She couldn't say anything against it. She was amazed as well.

"These hallways brach off into the rooms. You can explore them, I guess. I don't think there should be anything dangerous in this area. . ." Abigayle said and watched as they all ran off to find a room.

She rolled her eyes and sat in one of the chairs. She smiled softly as a fire suddenly burst to life. Magic was always wonderful.

"That's really nice of you, you know." Abigayle looked up and noticed Lyn sitting near her, when the girl spoke. "You didn't have to show us this. You didn't even have to tell us that major secret. Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. It wasn't like it was that much of a secret. . ."

"It is a major secret! If anyone outside of the Order found out, you could be in danger. You really don't mind us using this place as a House of Merlin?"

Abigayle tilted her head slightly. "No. You welcomed me into the group. You told me your secrets. You are better than the other people at Hogwarts. You deserve better than them. If I can get somewhere like this. The Order of Merlin certainly can come as well. As long as they don't break a few rules. . ."

"Rules?"

"No telling this to anyone. No bringing outsiders down here. I can teach you how to open the doors, but if it used for something I wouldn't agree with, the ability will be taken away. No messing around in areas you shouldn't be. And if there is an issue with anything at all down here, speak to me before any of you try to mess with it."

"That sounds perfectly fair. I'll go tell the others. You looke tired, and you have class tomorrow." Lyn stood and went to the first hallway.

"Oh, and I like that thing you did with your eyes before you spoke parseltongue. It was interesting."

Abigayle was surprised by that. What thing she did with her eyes? Oh well, she would figure it out soon enough. It was time to go back to her normal room for the night. She did have class tomorrow.

...

Well here is another chapter. Hope you like it.

And yes Lyn loves history. Don't make fun of her for it Black Heart.

Next Chapter: Abigayle gets a new friend.

That's all i'm gonna say.


	8. Familiar

Abigayle was sitting calmly in defense against the dark arts class. It was extremely boring. Why would she want to learn this anyway?

Abigayle narrowed her eyes as Ally stepped into the room, holding the collar of her shirt up. She watched the other girl carefully, finally noticing a red mark, turning darker, on Ally's neck when she sat down. Abigayle's eyes widened, and she immediately knew the mark was made the night before.

_What a romantic place to get a hickey. The Chamber of Secrets._

Abigayle smirked at the sarcastic sound of her thoughts. Ally had finally seen her staring at her neck, and her face turned a sudden tomato red. She watched Ally quickly write a note, the red never leaving her face for a second. When the girl looked satisfied with what she wrote, she passed it over to Abigayle, looking away quickly.

Abigayle raised an eyebrow, opening the note, reading:

_I burned my neck with a curling iron last night!_

Abigayle laughed, and shook her head. Ally did not think this would work, did she?

"Miss Lasse! Would you like to explain why you are laughing, or shall I just start class?"

Abigayle's eyes widened before she blinked innocently at the teacher. "I'm sorry, Mr. Menson. It was nothing. Please continue with class."

Abigayle rolled her eyes the moment the idiotic man turned his back. She really wanted to listen to class, but really? This was pointless.

She began to pointlessly doodle on her paper, not even paying attention. She heard the irritating drawl of the man's voice, but didn't pay attention to the words he was saying.

_"Someone! Please help me! I don't want to die!"_

Abigayle stopped drawing as she heard the distressed voice. It was parseltongue. . . A snake! A scared snake!

Abigayle looked up, and felt sudden anger as she saw the teacher putting a beautiful black snake into a glass jar. The snake acted extremely frightened and was attacking the glass with all it was worth.

_"Please! I don't want to die this way!"_

Taking a quick look around, she noticed Ally's frightened look. Then she saw Adrianna glaring at the teacher as well. James was staring at her, then every once and a while he would look at the snake. Yep. Something was wrong.

"I am going to show you the effects of the crucio. The snake is the perfect specimen to use because of the way the body struggles. Now-"

"What. The. Hell. Stop! Don't you dare even point your wand at that snake." Abigayle was standing, and glaring at the teacher.

The entire class looked at her surprised, and the teacher looked confused.

"Miss Lasse. Is there a problem?"

"Yes! There is a problem! You were planning on harming that innocent creature, just to show a class what a crucio will do to someone! If you truely want to show them, let a someone send it at you!" With every word Abigayle stepped closer and claser to the man, anger flowing off of her in waves.

"Innocent? Are you forgetting that these are the animals that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named chose! These creatures are evil child!"

Abigayle gaped at him for a total of two seconds before several things flew off of the teacher's and student's desks as her magic flared out.

"HOW DARE YOU BLAME _ONE _INNOCENT SNAKE, BECAUSE OF PEOPLE _USING THEM _FOR EVIL. HOW. DARE. YOU." Abigayle looked livid, her eyes turning darker. She reached around the teacher and opend the glass jar, allowing the snake out of the prison.

The snake immediatly slithered up the girl's arm, and she snarled at the teacher. "You sir, need to go back to school. Apparently, you aren't even qualified to be a teacher."

Abigayle stepped quickly from the room, slamming the door behind her. She was intent on going into the Room of Requirements, so she could calm herself, and the still startled snake down.

Once in the room, she laid the poor creature on a blanket, sitting nearby in a large chair.

_"Thank you miss. I know you probably can't-"_

_"I understand you young snake. And no need to thank me. You didn't deserve to be harmed in such a was, as he was planning." _Abigayle leaned closer, a gentle smile on her lips. _"How did you get here, young one? It is strange to see such a lovely snake around here."_

_"I was caught. . . And taken from my home. I don't even know where here is. . . I'm so alone. I miss my family."_

_"I am sorry for you. I hope you do not blame the entire human race for what has happened to you."_

_"I do not miss. I do not blame you, fore you have saved me miss."_

Abigayle smiled sadly. _"I wish there was something I could do about you missing your family."_

_"Maybe there is miss. . ."_

_"And what is that, young one?"_

_"I could become your familiar. I could stay here and you could be my new family?" _The snake looked hopeful. It probably was.

Abigayle thought for a moment. The snake surely needed someone to protect it. . . And a snake familiar. . . Her father had had one. Would he be proud of her if she got one herslef?

_"That sounds lovely. . . What shall I call you, young one?"_

_"I have always liked the name Scylla."_

_"Scylla it is then." _Abigayle smiled, but was completely shocked when a magic like thread appeared between herself and Scylla, connecting them.

The snake looked scared again after the thread disappeared, and Abigayle laughed again. She was laughing a lot these days. . .

_"I guess you are truely my familiar now, aren't you?"_

...

Well this one was fun to write.

Next Chapter: Another one through Bella and Volde's eyes. They see how Abigayle's friends react to Scylla. Fun.


	9. Answering Things

Thank you all for the reviews, questions, and concerns.

I wasn't really sure how to go about answering these, and I will try my hardest.

**ALK: **In the seventh book it was explained that you cannot conjure food. I'm  
guessing this isn't canon as Bellatrix married Rodolphus Lestrange in the  
books and I hope you don't pair her with Scorpius Malfoy as they'd be first  
cousins (once removed). And lastly if Bellatrix and Voldemort died at the  
canon time of May 2nd 1998 in the final battle than Abigayle couldn't be in  
the same year as Scorpius and Albus because they were born in 2006. She'd have  
to be at least eight years older.

Thank you for sending me this, really. The truth is, I actually forgot about them not being able to conjure food. I would really like to keep this part, even though it isn't canon, because it shows the amount of power Abigayle has. I have been seriously thinking about the Scorpius Malfoy being related to her thing for a while, and I think you are right there, it would be kind of strange. I've been thinking of pairing James and Abigayle together instead, because James will probably help her become "good" more than Scorpius can. Keep in mind, that at the moment Scorpius does not know that she is related to him, so until he finds out he will continue to like her. And thanks for bringing up the final battle bit and how she should be older than them. I have come up with the idea that James and Scorpius and the others were born a small while after seventh year, making Abigayle a few months, maybe a year, older than them. Her being homeschooled then suddenly put into Hogwarts making her be in fifth year. Again, thanks for the review and your questions on what is going on.

:Scorpius's mother is called Astoria Greengrass (according to J.K Rowling) and  
Daphne Greengrass is mentioned when Harry is taking his O.W.L. tests. Also  
you've made a few spelling mistakes in the last few chapters. Oh and James  
Potter is a year older than Scorpius Malfoy so they can't be in the same year

Thank you so much for finding out the part about Astoria Greengrass, and finding out when Daphne was mentioned. I know I have probably made a lot of spelling mistakes and that is because Wordpad or whatever it is doesn't have spell check on it, and I usually post it quickly after finishing the chapter, I should go back and check it more often, I apologize. And, I know about the difference in years there, but I chose to have them in the same year. Thank you for reviewing with your concerns.

:Bellatrix and Voldemort seem to have it pretty easy in the afterlife for two  
mass murderers.

It looks like it, doesn't it? Well, I have thought of this, and I realized that what you say does look to be true. Later on in the story, something is going to happen to Abigayle, which will cause Bella and Volde to leave the area, making them travel into the other parts of the afterlife. Then we get to see how they are treated by the many people who were hurt by them.

:Merlin, in the Harry Potter series, was actually born after the Founders Era.  
Why wouldn't Longbottoms be given attention after all Neville's parent were  
renowned aurors, Neville did destroy Nagini and the Longbottoms are a  
pureblood family. What's a Multimagus? Do you mean metamorphmagus?

I realize that mistake now. I thought it was the other way around. I apologize for that mistake, but I am going to have to keep it that way for the time being. Lyn and Jason wouldn't have been seen as they truely were if people knew about whom their parent's were. They would have been seen as the children of the plant teacher and the insane lady. (By insane lady I mean Luna. I always thought Luna and Neville would be cute together.) And I know that Neville destroyed Nagini but I still don't think Neville was truely celebrated in the way he should have been, and the pureblooded-ness I don't think truely matters anymore, and Lyn and Jason would rather not be known just because they were purebloods. And I I apologize once again with the Multimagus bit, I did mean metamorphmagus, but I think I shall keep multimagus, just as a wat to shorten the name, then i'll have one of the classes go about what I mean there. Ok? Thanks for reviewing.

Again, thank you for reviewing. If you don't mind, please continue with them. Ask all the questions you please, I don't mind, I actually like them because it helps with my thought process.

I shall update the story as soon as possible. It will be seen through Bellatrix's and Voldemort's eyes again. Voldemort is going to be a bit angry about the Chamber of Secret's deal. Bellatrix is starting to get concerned.

-Becca


	10. Snakes and Dates

Sorry it has taken a while to write this one. I have been thinking about it, and I am still not sure what is going to happen during this chapter except for the end. So, if it looks crazy, forgive me. "Spirit World." _"Living World."_

Voldemort was pacing again. This time anger radiated off of him.

"I can not believe that my daughter, my own child, would let outsiders into the Chamber! How dare she! If I were there, she would go through such a horrible punishment, she would-"

"Voldemort!" Bellatrix yelled, causing her lord to glare at her, "You are not seeing the big picture here! She got them to trust her! She made them think that the parselspeech was her ability! Think. Please. Think how she saw it."

"I don't care Bella! She knew she shouldn't have done that."

"It helps her plan. It helps her get to her goal. You let your followers into the Chamber. Why not let her?"

"They are not her followers!" Voldemort looked as if he was calming down, but no one could be too sure with him.

"Not yet. And you know her. She will Obliviate them the moment something happens. No need to worry. . . Not yet."

Voldemort nodded, and they watched as the Order came into the room looking for Abigayle. Abigayle looked perfectly happy, talking to the snake. She didn't look like she noticed the others come in.

_"Abigayle. There you are. We were worried. I see you made a friend. And some trouble." _The teacher girl. . . Lyn wasn't it? Yes, Lyn, stepped closer to Abigayle, but the girl stayed back from the snake.

_"Of course I caused trouble. I would do it again. No creature deserves to be hurt because of others." _Abigayle looked up at Lyn, carressing the head of the snake that was wrapped lightly around her shoulders.

Bellatrix scoffed. "My child would certainly not cause trouble more than once. She had better not. Once was enough."

_"What's your friend's name?" _James asked, daring to step closer than Lyn had, to get a better look at the creature.

_"Her name is Scylla." _Abigayle stopped speaking as the snake hissed something to her.

Voldemort barked out a laugh and Bellatrix blinked at him confused. "What did the creature say?"

"It said that the Potter boy smelled like food." Voldemort replied, smirking. Bellatrix snickered watching her child laugh as well.

_"What did she say?"_

_"She says hi." _Abigayle continued to laugh to herself, and everyone in the room stared at her again. _"What?"_

_"You know your eyes do that freaky thing whenever you are near parseltongue, right?" _Ally asked, looking at Abigayle from behind Mason.

_"What?"_

Bellatrix and Voldemort blinked at eachother. Freaky thing? This was the second time something was mentioned about Abigayle's eyes.

They looked closer and the both gasped in surprised. Abigayle's eyes were no longer the deep hazel. They were green and slit like a snake's. Abigayle continued to look confused, and her eyes returned to the hazel.

_"They turn into snake eyes when you speak or hear parseltongue. Have you never noticed that?" _ Lyn leaned closer to Abigayle, excitement and curiousity alight in her eyes.

_"No. . . I'll have to look next time."_

_"Interesting. . ." _Lyn shook her head and sat down in one of the many magically appearing chairs in the room, the others doing the same.

Bellatrix and Voldemort looked at each other. What did this mean? The snake eyes around parseltongue?

_"Abigayle, I have a question to ask you." _James spoke from his seat. _"The winter ball is coming up, and I was wondering if you would go with me?"_

Scorpius stood quickly, looking angry. _"I was going to ask her to go with me!"_

Abigayle stared at both of the boys, and watched calmly as they started argueing, sending a bunch of "How dare you"s and "I thought we were friends" at each other. Abigayle turned to Lyn, questioning the girl with her eyes.

_"We usually go with other members of the Order. I'm going with Teddy. Ally with Mason. Victoria with my brother. Rose with Albus. The only girls without dates are you and Adrianna. The only boys would be those too. You can pick someone from outside the Order, but we usually go with each other."_

"Go with Scorpius, Abigayle." Bellatrix said. It wouldn't do good for the girl to become close to the Potter boy.

"Go with the Potter boy, Abigayle." Stated Voldemort. She could get useful information, and be trusted more if she went with the Potter boy.

Bellatrix and the Dark Lord had a staring contest, both of them wanting something different to happen.

_"James! Scorpius! Shut up! If you keep acting like complete fools, i'll go with neither of you!" _Abigayle yelled, glaring at both boys. They immediatly stopped arguing, waiting to here Abigayle's choice.

Voldemort and Bellatrix continued their staring contest, waiting to hear which one would win.

_"Scorpius. . . I can't help but think you would look better with Adrianna at your side. Not me. See, look. She's even nodding. And. . . James asked first. So, if I must go to this ball thing, I'll go with James."_

Voldemort grinned, and Bellatrix groaned. Scorpius frowned but nodded, walking over to Adrianna to ask the girl properly.

James smiled at Abigayle, making the girl smile cautiously back at him.

Voldemort forgave his daughter. Surely she would gain information by going to the dance with the Potter child?

...

See? I had absolutely no idea what I was doing with this and it showed didn't it?

Next Chapter: The winter ball. (I'm going to have to try and describe dresses. I'm going to try to find a way to link the pictures so you guys can see it.) Abigayle goes with James Potter. James finds something out, and sets out to fix it.


	11. Dresses, Dances, and Plans

The night of the winter ball. Great. Abigayle was still getting ready.

Her hair was pulled up loosely allowing curled strands to fall out. The eyeliner was borderline perfect and too dark, giving her a darker look. Her eyelashes curved perfectly, the very tips a dark purple. Her eyeshadow was a mixture of purple and black, matching her dress wonderfully.

And the dress. . . Oh how she loathed it and loved it at the same time. Girlish instinct she guessed. Lyn had told her they were all going to match somehow and have something to do with winter. She didn't understand how black and purple had anything to do with winter though.

Abigayle shrugged and left the bathroom heading for the walk-in closet that held the dress. She figured she would figure out the winterness of it later. She then pulled the dress from the spot it was hanging from, staring at it.

It was a strapless gown, reaching all the way to the floor. The top was black down to the middle of the waist, where a black glittering _thing _sat. The skirt of the gown flowed and swirled around in a rich purple color. It was a lovely gown, she had to admit that much.

She easily pulled the gown on, the silky material fitting her form perfectly. She watched herself in the mirror, turning this way and that, still wondering how she felt about the entire situation. She was going to a ball, with James Potter. The son of her father's enemy. Had she made the right choice choosing to go with him instead of the annoying Malfoy?

_Too late to change my mind now. _She thought as a knock was heard at her door. She opened the door and smirked seeing James. He was wearing a simple black tux with a purple tie that matched her dress. It was cute.

"Hello, my winter queen." James smirked as he said this, knowing he had caught Abigayle by surprise.

"Excuse me?" Winter queen? She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Lyn will explain it when we get to the common room." James took Abigayle's hand and kissed it before leading her down the hallway.

Abigayle continued to stare at James in surprise. He had just kissed her hand. What did that mean? She was so confused. She decided to lock the thought away until later, until after the ball was over.

"Well. You look pretty." Victoria appeared further down the hallway, on Jason's arm.

Victoria was wearing a sliver gown, that fit her form wonderfully. Her hair dirty blond hair was collected to one side, and it curled past her face and down her shoulder. She looked like she had glitter on her face, giving her a sparkling look.

"You too. I didn't think you were one to wear something like that Victoria." Abigayle commented.

"I'm the stars. I'm wearing it because everyone is going to match." Victoria grinned and walked along side Abigayle and Jason.

"Stars? Really. What does any of this have to do with winter. And why are we all going to match?"

"It shows that we are different than everyone else, and that we actually put thought in the things we did. James came up with it, for some odd reason." Jason stated.

Abigayle nodded, beginning to understand why they chose to match. They wanted to look better than everyone else in a way. She could understand that. She often did that herself. She was better than most people.

"Adrianna, _look _at you!" Abigayle exclaimed as she saw the small girl.

The girl's hair was pulled up into a bun, showing her glittering dark eyes. She was wearing a long white dress. It went in a bell-like shape, flowing around her in an almost magical way. The lace material covered her arms, and met at a heart shaped bodice. She had a bright smile on her face, and Abigayle could tell immediately what she was supposed to be.

"You're the moon, aren't you?" Abigayle asked.

Adrianna nodded excitedly, spinning around. "Isn't the dress pretty!"

"Of course it is."

Scorpius suddenly appeared next to Adrianna, wearing much the same thing as the other boys. The only difference was his tie, which was white like Adrianna's dress.

"You look nice too Scorpius." Abigayle nodded to him as he smirked. Both her and Adrianna rolled their eyes and smiled at each other before Abigayle walked over to see how everyone else looked.

"There you are Abigayle. Don't you look lovely." Lyn came up to her, smiling widely.

Lyn was wearing a long black gown. The front of the dress was connected to the back by several thins straps. It was a gorgeous, form-fitting dress, that if used in the right situations could be sexual. A perfect dress for Lyn.

"You are the night sky, right?" Abigayle quessed.

"Yep. And you are winter's queen. Don't ask why I picked it for you, I just see you more as a leader type." Lyn grinned, "Would you like me to tell you the others?"

"As long as you don't make it too confusing. I know how you love to do that Lyn."

Lyn grinned again and pointed off at Ally. She had on a one shoulder blue dress. It fit her loosely except at the waist, where a sliver, lacey material looked like it was holding the entire thing together.

"Ally is the winter cold. Pretty isn't it? I love her hair down like that." Lyn said quickly before pointing at Rose.

The girl was wearing a red strapless gown. There was a sliver ribbon that started at the bottom of the bodice to the top. She had a red feather-like-flower thing in her hair, bringing out the red in her brown hair.

"Rose is the winter warmth. Because whenever winter is around, most people curl up around a fire, or have a blanket or something. Warmth." Lyn smirked before continueing, "Rose and Ally don't really like each other. It's why I gave them the most opposite choices they could have."

"Interesting." Abigayle chuckled softly, "Why did you give everyone a charcter?"

"It is like a tradition in my family. My mother gave all of us names during the winter for some odd reason. I have always been night. I don't know why. Jason has always been stars. Which is why I gave it to Victoria because well. They are together."

Abigayle nodded. "I suppose it is time to go. I think the ball has already started."

"There is a reason for that. It is good to be late sometimes. That way everyone watches us. We'll be going in an order. I'll be first with Teddy. Then Adiranna and Scorpius, Victoria and Jason, Ally and Mason, Rose and Albus, then you and James last."

Abigayle chose not to say anything, knowing that people would be watching her and James most. 1) They would be last, the last and first were usually the ones to be stared at the most. 2) He was James Potter, a Gryffindor and son of Harry Potter, going to a ball with the new Slytherin girl.

This should be fun.

"Abigayle, it's time to go." James said, smiling at her. He held out his arm, and Abigayle slowly put hers around it.

"This should be fun, don't you think?" She asked him as the walked down the hallway behind the others.

"Everyone will probably be staring." James grimaced, "At least I'll have someone intelligent to talk to."

Abigayle raised an eyebrow, and smirked slightly. "No idiots for you?"

"There is a reason I asked you to go with me Abigayle. You just don't talk with Adrianna about darker subjects. The girl is too innocent. And if I'm actually talking to you, it wouldn't give the air-headed girls there to follow me around."

Abigayle laughed lightly. "What makes you think you can talk about darker subjects with me, James."

"You are a darker person. Most of us can sense it. Though I think Ally sensed it first. Considering she can sense a lot of things before we can. . . It gets weird sometimes."

"I heard that James!" Ally turned to glare at James quickly, before turing with an irritated sound.

Abigayle smiled and shook her head. She heard music and watched the people dancing for a moment before beginning her walk down the stairs. She held her head up proudly, and heard the whispers break out. People watched them instead of dancing.

Abigayle smirked as she heard someof the whispering about her and James. Oh, how she loved making other people hate her. Some of the girl's faces were priceless, all the anger just pointed at her.

She looked at James as he started chuckling. He had a nice laugh. It sounded happy and carefree with a slight darker tone to it. She liked it.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?"

"Yep. People staring has always made me laugh. I had to get used to it, considering who my dad is. The only way I could figure out how to get used to it was laughing." James grinned.

They stopped talking for a moment, as they had reached the dance floor. James took one of her hands in his own, putting his other on her waist. They slowly began the dance, both of them unsure about the other.

"How is he? Your father." Abigayle asked softly, wondering if she should ask the question.

"He's great. Mother drives him crazy sometimes, but he's doing great." James stared at her for a moment, as if thinking about something. "How is your family, Abby?" James asked, taking up Adrianna's nickname for her.

"Good, I guess. I haven't spoken to them in a while." She shrugged and looked away.

"Are you going home for the holidays?"

Abigayle laughed lightly again. "No. I can't. They won't let me return until the summer. Not even sure they're letting me return then." She halfway lied and halfway spoke the truth. She truely was raised by a hidden family, her parents had left her with them. She had left them to come to the school, and they probably wouldn't let her back at all. Why would she need to be? If her plans worked out, there would be no need to return.

James had gone quiet, and was just staring at Abigayle. He couldn't believe her parents wouldn't let her return home for the holidays. He was already forming a plan.

Abigayle and James continued to dance, only saying something every once and a while. They were both thinking, not really paying attention to the ball. They both had plans they were going to work on.

...

Well. Here's this chapter. Again, i'm trying to find a way for you guys to see the dresses I attempted to describe (I think I have found one).

Next Chapter: What is James' plan? (Then next chapter might be really short, sorry.)


	12. Potters and Plans

I have put a link on my profile thingy to see the pictures of the dresses. If it doesn't work, someone please tell me? Thanks. -Becca

"Normal" _"parseltongue" _

_"Mistress." _Scylla slithered up Abigayle's arm, her tongue flicking out lazily.

_"What is it Scylla. I am studying. My last test is tomorrow." _Abigayle's eyes quickly looked to Scylla, before she returned her attention to her notes.

_"The one that smells like food is approaching. Shall I stop him?"_

Abigayle chuckled softly. It seemed Scylla was never going to stop with the food bit. James was coming? She thought she made it sure that no one was to bother her while she was studying.

_"No. I'll talk to him. Go back to your pillow, Scylla."_

Scylla was curling up on the pillow Abigayle had given her, when James literally slammed into the room. The boy was grinning widely, holding a letter in his hand. He ran forward to where Abigayle was sitting at her desk.

"Is it hard enough for you to knock before coming in James? What if I had been changing?" Abigayle asked, not taking her eyes away from her work.

"You already knew I was coming. Your wards were lowered. And yes, I know you have wards around your room. How do you do that anyway?" James looked curious, before shaking his head and handing the letter out to Abigayle. "Read this, would you?"

Abigayle looked at him with an "are-you-serious" look, and sighed after he only smirked at her. "Fine, but it better be important."

She took the letter from his hands, taking a second to look at the scratchy cursive before she read the read it. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she had to read it again:

_Dear Abigayle, _

_Hello dear. I hope it does not startle you, but James has asked us if you could be able to come to our home during the holidays. We have decided that you may, if you wish to come. _

_If you do decide to come over, you would share the room with Lily, Jame's sister. She is a little snappy at points, but I think you two would like each other. _

_It would be lovely if you would come. So, come if you wish, dear. James will write us when you choose._

_-Mrs. Potter_

Abigayle continued to stare at the letter in surprise. James. . . had invited her. . . to spend the holiday at his home?

"So. . . Would you like to stay? I know you told me your family wouldn't let you back, and you should be able to spend the holiday with people that care about you." James mumbled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Abigayle was still too shocked to say anything. James would never cease to confuse her. Why would he want her to stay at his home?

"James. . . I don't know what to say. . . Are. . . Are you sure you would want me there?" Abigayle looked up at James, her eyes still wide.

"Yeah. As I said. You should spen the holidays with people who care. It would be great. . . If you came to stay. . ."

Abigayle smiled slightly, not really thinking like she should at the moment. "I. . . would love to come. Thank you."

James grinned, "I'll just go write to mother, telling her you're coming." He turned quickly and ran out of the room.

Abigayle chuckled lightly and shook her head, turning back to her work. She still needed to study, whether she was going or not.

...

I still think it's short. Maybe i'm wrong.

Next Chapter: Abigayle goes to James' house, and she meets his family. How does she react to meeting her father's enemy?


	13. Meet the Potters

"Normal" _"Parseltongue" thoughts_

Abigayle stepped off of the train, following James silently. She had been confused with herself ever since she had told him she would come. Why had she said she would come? She didn't know.

"Come on Abigayle. Albus and Lily are probably already with them." James sped up, moving quickly around the several people in the station. She continued to follow him, finally seeing a man that looked like James ahead.

"James! There you are! Oh, and you must be Abigayle," a woman with red hair hugged James quickly before looking up at Abigayle, "Hello, dear."

_Hello, blood traitor._

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. Thank you, for allowing me to come stay with your family over the holiday." Abigayle smiled innocently at the woman.

"Oh, don't mention it. Is that your pet?" The woman leaned closer, looking at the snake wrapped around Abigayle's neck.

"Yes, this is Scylla." Abigayle gently touched Scylla's head, making the snake look up at the woman.

_"Now I know why the boy smells like food. The poor boy gets it from his mother. Disgusting blood traitors."_

Abigayle laughed and returned, _"You know about blood traitors, Scylla? How is that?"_

_"Around wizards long enough, you learn something. And some of my friends taught me the difference in their scents. Why are they staring at you like that?"_

Abigayle looked back to the others noticing the stares. Mrs. Potter was staring at her with slight fear, while Mr. Potter was staring with disbelief.

"What did I do?" Abigayle asked.

"We should go. Before people start staring." Mr. Potter said quickly, taking a red haired girl by the hand and beginning to walk away. Mrs. Potter followed after him telling the others to come along.

"What did I do?" Abigayle asked James.

"I don't know. I've never seen them look like that before. Maybe it was the parseltongue?" He answered, looking just as confused.

"Abigayle, do you mind side-apparition?" Mrs. Weasly suddenly asked.

"No, I don't mind." Abigayle took James' hand just as he took Mr. Potter's.

Abigayle closed her eyes tightly, actually hating the thought of apparition. It was a horrible feeling. Like being shrunk through a tube. It almost always made her feel sick.

After finally feeling her feet on the ground again, she felt herself sway a moment before finally opening her eyes. It was. . . cute. It was a medium sized home, with bright colors everywhere. She almost expected a unicorn to appear from the woods nearby.

"James be a dear, and take Abigayle's things to Lily's room."

"Yes, mother." James took Abigayle's trunk, while Lily snickered at him.

"Yeah James. Be a dear." The girl continued to laugh, making Abigayle stare at her. That could not be a normal child.

_Blood traitors. They're all idiotic._

"Hello Abigayle. I'm Mr. Potter." Abigayle blinked at the man as he held out a hand to her. She warily shook his hand, before plastering another innocent smile on her face.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. It's lovely to finally meet you."

"Yes. Yes. Now, how did you learn parseltongue?"

She blinked at him again.

_So, it is the parseltongue that bothered him. Interesting._

"I was born with the ability, sir. Is that a problem?"

"No! No. I was just wondering. I just thought Voldemort was the last person to be able to speak it. . ."

Abigayle heard Mrs. Potter make a hissing sound nearby after the name was mentioned. Abigayle just continued to blink at them both.

"I was raised in a hidden family Mr. Potter. My father is somehow related to Salazar Slytherin, which is where my ability to speak parseltongue came from. No one ever thought that an heir to Slytherin would be in the hidden families." Abigayle explained, using the exact same lie she had used on Order.

"Oh. . . Well that makes sense. Anything else you can do that might give us a heart attack." Mr. Potter asked light heartedly.

"Not that I can think of." Abigayle smiled innocently again.

"Well, now that that is cleared up, I have work to do." Mrs. Potter smiled and walked towards the home, yelling, "HURRY UP. TEDDY AND ANDROMEDA SHOULD BE HERE SOON."

Abigayle watched the woman, slightly confused, while Mr. Potter chuckled. "You'll get used to it Abigayle. Come on inside."

Abigayle nodded silently and followed after him.

_Stupid Potters and blood traitors. Always have to be confusing._

_"Did she say something about the changing boy?" _Scylla asked, her tongue flicking out quickly.

_"I think so. Do you give everyone names?"_

_"Of course. It makes things fun." _Scylla looked to be grinning. If snakes could grin.

...

Another chapter. Yay. Half the time this story confuses me.

Black Heart. Do you doubt me. Of course the other Order members are going to be there. Silly Black Heart.

Next Chapter: The Order members are at James' house. Yay. And I think we find out why Abigayle's eyes do that weird thing. I think we find out.


	14. Animagus

Abigayle stared at the red haired girl that was half-way glaring at her. This child looked like a complete irritation, and she had to share the room with her. Great.

"You must be Lily. Nice to meet you." She sneered at Lily, at the girl took a step back.

"You're in that group with my brothers aren't you? They wouldn't let me in. What's so special about you?" The girl continued with her glare.

"That's none of your business."

"Yes it is! They are my brothers! And you don't look intelligent at all! You look like another stupid pure-blood!" The girl smirked, thinking she had won something.

Abigayle stepped closer to the idiotic blood traitor child, knowing she would have to teach her who was really the stupid one. That would be a fun lesson to teach.

"You are unintelligent, otherwise you would be in the group. You are a snotty, spoiled brat, and you are about to be taught something. I am a pure blood, you are a blood traitor. I have more power and intelligence than you will ever know. You are just an irritation to me, and if you continue I will hex you into oblivion. Is that understood?"

"What-"

"Is. That. Understood." Abigayle glared darkly at the child, causing her to nod quickly. "Good."

"THEY'RE HERE!" Abigayle turned and glared at the door when she heard the woman screech up the stairs. Oh, she was definately a blood traitor.

She glared at Lily again before heading down stairs. It would be nice to see other members of the Order around.

"Hi, Teddy," She spoke as she saw the boy with James. He looked at her and smiled before returning his conversation with the other. Albus came down the stairs then, immediatly going towards an older woman sitting next to his father.

Abigayle followed him, wanting to know who the woman was.

The woman blinked at Abigayle, as if seeing something familiar about her. The woman smiled nervously, "Hello. You must be Abigayle. I'm Andromeda Tonks. Nice to meet you."

_Tonks. . . Tonks. . . Where have I heard that name before. . . Oh! This woman is my aunt. . ._

"Hello Mrs. Tonks. Are you Teddy's guardian?" Abgiayle asked.

"Yes. I'm his grandmother. Though he quite often chooses to live with his godfather at times. . ." Andromeda looked to be in deep thought, and Abigayle decided to let the woman think.

"Abigayle, dear. Would you mind helping me real quick?" Ginny Potter asked from the kitchen doorway. Abigayle nodded and followed the woman to where she was now mixing a bowl of. . . _something._

"Abigayle, you're a bit taller than me. Can you get that bowl out of the cabinet? Then crack three eggs in it?" The woman motioned to the cabinet she was speaking of and continued to mix whatever it was that was in the bowl she already had.

Abigayle raised an eyebrow. Couldn't the woman just use magic? Really. Blood traitors these days. She did as she was asked, wondering why the woman was going through so much trouble.

"What is all of this for?" She asked, when she finished.

"The first day that you guys get out of school, we have a large gathering of friends and family. You'll probably know some people from school."

Abigayle nodded. Good. More people. She really hated being around a lot of people.

"Abigayle, come with me." James suddenly appeared and took Abigayle's hand, looking like he was about to drag her to wherever he wanted her to go, whether she wanted to or not.

"Where are we going?" She asked, hesitantly trying to pull her hand away.

"The order has a meeting room here. Well, it's the basement, but it's perfectly usable. Everyone from the order is already here. Did you not hear them?"

"No. I wasn't paying attention." She mumbled quietly.

They were in the room in a matter of moments, and everyone was doing something. Rose and Lyn were looking at the same book, a look of deep concentration on their faces. Ally was talking to Mason, like always, and she was smirking about something. Victoria and Jason looked like they were yelling at each other. Scorpius was glaring at Albus. Teddy was talking to Adrianna. Not different at all.

"Abigayle!" Adrianna suddenly broke off of her conversation with Teddy to run over hand hug her. Adrianna was smiling and all Abigayle could think was that someone had given her some sort of sugar.

"Hi Adrianna. I just saw you yesterday, why are you hugging me like you haven't seen me in years." Abigayle gently unwrapped Adrianna's arms from around her and smiled.

"I don't know. I missed you! How are you?"

"I'm good. Though my room mate irritates me greatly," Abigayle smirked.

"Lily?" Rose asked suddenly, looking up from the book. When Abigayle nodded, she grinned, "Not many people like her in here. She's always trying to get us in trouble for some reason."

Adrianna laughed, and Abigayle thought it kind of strange. Adrianna apparently acted strange when she had too much candy.

"Abigayle, how long have you been able to speak parseltongue?" Lyn asked, not looking up from the large book she was staring at.

"As long as I can remember, why?"

"Have your eyes always changed when you spoke it?"

"Yes! Why are you asking!"

"I think you may be a natural born animagus." Lyn flipped to book around so Abigayle could see it, "It might be triggered when you do something snake like, like speak in it's language."

"And how did you guess to look at animagus?" She asked, taking the book and skimming through the page.

"Victoria thought to look. She is an animagus as well. She could try and teach you to see if our idea is correct." Lyn nodded down to something next to Abigayle.

Abigayle turned and let out a high pitched squeal when she notice a black wolf standing next to her. She suddenly backed into James, her eyes wide at the creature. "Victoria?!"

The wolf made a barky laugh as it transformed back into the girl. She sat on the floor and grinned up at Abigayle. "Don't worry, Lyn had almost the same reaction when I showed her."

"That is because you did in the middle of class trying to make me mess up!" Lyn defended her self, "Now teach her, you stubborn Slytherin!"

Victoria laughed again before turning back to Abigayle. "Alright. Sit down and we'll get started."

...

I have had some writers block for a bit, you'll have to excuse me.

I am now also writing three stories, this one, Would You Still Love Me, and Love Me Softly.

All of them are Harry Potter. Would You Still Love Me is a Tom Riddle/Harry Potter pairing.

Love Me Softly is a pairing between an OC and Tom Riddle.

I have to write those updates too so forgive me.

Next Chapter: Victoria teaches Abigayle to transform. It will most likely be short.


	15. Transforming

Abigayle glared at Victoria's smirk, already planning the many hexes she would use on the the girl. How dare she do that! No one should scare her. It made her jumpt and irritated. And now the girl had to attempt to teach her! This was not going to be fun.

"Alright. The main thing to remember, is to stay relaxed. Other wise you'd be forcing the change, and it won't work. Take a few deep breaths, you look irritated." Victoria smirked again.

Abigayle glared again, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She could hear the others mumbling things, and she made a growling sound in the back of her throat. Victoria made a laughing sound.

Abigayle opened her eyes and glared at the people aroun her, "Will you kindly shut up. It is a little hard to be calm, with all of you making noise!"

The room quieted immediately. Abigayle returned her glare to Victoria, and the girl's eyes had widened.

"Your eyes changed and you aren't speaking parseltongue! This is great! We are getting somewhere!" Victoria looked excited, and Abigayle frowned.

What was the point of this again?

Abigayle closed her eyes again, concentrating on trying to turn into whatever animal she was. She mumbled something under her breath about how she didn't think this was going to work.

Abigayle screamed when she felt fur and heard a growling sound behind her. She jumped up quickly, running away from whatever it was behind her. She was hiding behind James when she heard laughter, and remembered it. Victoria was a freaking wolf, and she had scared her again! Oh, how she was going to get back at her.

"Victoria! That is not how you teach someone! You are not supposed to scare your student, it does not help at all!" Lyn was scolding Victoria, who was growling quietly at Lyn.

Lyn was reaching forward, just to flick the wolf's ear, when the wolf snapped at her. It was almost funny how fast Lyn's eyes widened and she backed away. The wolf continued to follow her, snarling. Teddy and Jason immediately ran forward, Teddy standing protectively in front of Lyn, and Jason grabbing Victoria around the middle.

The wolf had started growling at Jason and thrashed around trying to get free. The wolf Victoria suddenly noticed Adrianna laughing quietly and growled loudly at her. Adrianna made a squeaking sound and ran from the room, Rose following behind her. The wolf, noticing that it had made Adrianna cry, calmed quickly. She actually looked sad.

Jason had released Victoria, and the wolf was now slowly walking out of the room, and it layed on the floor. It whined quietly, and everyone decided she needed some time to herself. Though it wasn't really Victoria's fault. Sometimes animal instincts would kick in even though most of their mind was human.

Lyn sighed quietly, gently pushing Teddy from his protective stance in front of her. Abigayle was still blankly staring at nothing from her spot behind James. That had been. . . slightly terrifying. Abigayle did not like the feeling of being scared. It made her feel weak. She hated it.

"Ok then. Teddy. . . I think you might be more. . . suited at the time being to teach Abigayle. . . That's if Abigayle still wants to learn?" Lyn looked over to Abigayle, her features suddenly calm and. . . emotionless. That was strange.

"Yes, actually. I would still like to learn. If you don't mind?" Abigayle answered, and Teddy nodded.

"Of course. One thing I noticed when I was young is that I usually change with certain emotions. When you had gotten angry earlier when no one was quiet, your eyes changed. I think your change may be triggered by anger, or irritation. And. . . I am pretty sure Scorpius and Ally are the perfect one's to irritate you at the moment. Would you mind?" Teddy looked over to where Ally was still smirking.

Ally was the first one to step up to Abigayle, the smirk turning into a grin. "Hello Abigayle. You are really strange, you know that? And I know something that will happen. Abigayle's gonna get in trouble! In trouble. In trouble! Abbigayle's gonna get in trouble, la da de da!" Ally actually started skipping around Abigyale as she sung the irritating song.

Abigayle's eye twitched slightly, but it wasn't enough to truly irritate her. She had been around that kind of idiotic mess for most of her life. She had been adopted into a family with children both younger and older than her.

"Try it with Scorpius now." Ally said, her smirk returning. Ally whispered something in Scorpius' ear. The boy turned red for a moment before he smirked as well.

Abigayle narrowed her eyes as the boy walked towards her. He walked behind her, and she could tell that he was still smirking. She did not trust this. His arms suddenly wrapped around her middle and his chin was resting on her shoulder. Abigayle froze completely. What did this idiot think he was doing!

"Hello Abby. How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"I'm fine. Now let go of me. Right now, Scorpius." Abigayle hissed through her teeth.

He laughed quietly, and only tightened his grip. "Why would I want to do that?" His lips were right at her ear, and Abigayle tensed even more.

She saw the girls that were left in the room laughing quietly. Most of the boys were smirking, while James was glaring at Scorpius.

Scorpius started whispering things in her ear, things that should never be mentioned. And the words just started getting worse and worse.

Abigayle turnned quickly, ripping herself from his arms. "Dear Merlin! What is wrong with you! The point was to make me irritated not show me that you are a perverted idiotice boy!" She slapped him across the face, "What. Is. Wrong. With. You!"

She continued to yell at him, not noticing that she had switched to parseltongue. Scorpius was rubbing his cheek and staring at her wide eyed.

"Abigayle! Concentrate on your anger! Use it! Change Abigayle!" Teddy's voice reached her.

She turned to glare at Teddy, suddenly feeling something weird happening. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling. She started curling in on herself, falling onto the floor. She hissed out something quickly before opening her eyes again. She tried to reach a hand up to touch her face, but she couldn't.

Looking down she suddenly yelled, _"Where the hell are my arms! Someone help me!"_

She started squirming around, still yelling for help. She twisted around and noticed people grinning and clapping.

_"Why the hell are all of you so tall! What is happening! Help!"_

"Abigayle you did it! You transformed! You're an animagus!" James was suddenly above her, and grinning widely. "Come on Abigayle. Do you think you could turn back?"

Abigayle nodded, even though they couldn't tell. She concentrated on the feeling of changing again, and she could finally feel her arms again. She smiled and looked up at James.

He held out a hand to her, and she took it. He started to pull her up, when she slipped slightly. He wrapped an arm around her middle, keeping his other hand in hers. He pulled her up quickly, bringing her close to him. Abigayle blinked at their sudden closeness, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"Um. . . Thanks James. . ." She smiled weakly, her blush not disappearing.

"You're welcome."

"You. . . can let me go now James." He looked confused for a moment before he let her go, his easy-going smile returning.

"Well. . . I better go see if Mother has food ready. Uh. . . Be back in a sec. . ." He quickly stepped from the room, but Abigayle still saw the blush on his face as well. She smiled softly.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. . .

...

Sorry. Really. I tried with this one, really.

Next Chapter: I think it will be another one with Bella and Volde. We get to see some of the kids with some weapons.


	16. Practice

I lied. We won't be seeing Bellatrix and Voldemort in this chapter. But, we do get to see some of the kids with weapons. And, we introduce a new character as well. That will make up for my accidental lie, right?

...

Abigayle looked around the small arena she was standing in. So this was where the aurors trained. Interesting place.

She watched the others for a moment, the others being Victoria, James, and Jason. The other Order members didn't want to train with weapons.

Victoria had immediately gone over to find a dagger, which she started attacking a dummy with. Jason was shooting at targets with a bow and arrows. James was destroying another dummy with his sword.

Abigayle was about to destroy another.

She had searched the area where they kept their weapons, finally finding the ones she wanted. Throwing knives. It reminded her greatly of her mother.

She threw the knives at the nearest dummy, hitting it with deadly accuracy. She grinned, an almost insane look appearing in her eyes. She missed being able to practice.

She could sense that someone was watching her. At the moment, she really didn't care. She was having too much fun.

"Abigayle. . . Where did you learn to throw knives from?" Harry asked suddenly, making Abigayle stop and stare at him, trying to come up with an explination.

"I. . . got the ability from my mother. I was trained by my family to use it." She said calmly, turning back to her target.

She had not noticed it, but the others had started watching her as well. Jason had accidentally shot an arrow, going into the path of Abigayle's knife. The magic on both of the weapons made them rebound off of each other, the arrow landing harmlessly, and the knife heading towards Harry's head. He had barely ducked out of the way in time, and the knife embeded itself into the wall behind him.

Everyone, even Abigayle, looked at him with startled eyes. If Harry hadn't moved out of the way, he would have been dead.

"Well, I think that means that it is time for you guys to take a break." A female voice sounnded behind them.

They turned to see a woman that looked a lot like Adrianna, the only differences being height, age, and hair color. The woman's hair was lighter than Adrianna's and she looked to be taller than the girl as well. You could tell that they were related.

"Mother?" Victoria asked, suddenly looking slightly pale.

"Hello, Victoria. How are you dear? Adrianna continues to say apologies for whatever reason." The woman smiled brightly.

This woman was Victoria's mother? Abigayle looked at Victoria where she was lowering her head down.

"Guys, this is my step mother." The woman nodded.

"Come on. You need a break." The woman started walking towards a small building off of the field. The kids started following her, all of them feeling hungry.

Harry stayed behind though, watching them all. There was something familiar about Abigayle, he just couldn't place it. Then it clicked.

Abigayle could speak parseltongue and had deadly accuracy with throwing knives. What two people had he known that could do that? He thought back to the times he had seen Tom Riddle and Bellatrix. Abigayle certainly looked like the both of them. She even had a darker way of acting.

But, Harry did not want to accuse her before he got all of the facts. He would go to the Ministry and speak with the other aurors before deciding. He would wait until after the holdays were over though. If Abigayle was their child, it wasn't like she could do anything, right?

...

So, the new character is Victoria's mother. She isn't seen much in this chapter, I am not sure she is seen much at all yet.

Next Chapter: The kids are back in school, and Abigayle gets called out of class for some reason?


	17. Trouble

There was smiles all around the room, the order having a small "Welcome back," party of sorts. Abigayle and Victoria were sitting next to each other, discussing their favorite weapons. James and Jason were standing near by, both of them have recently grabbing plates piled with food.

Abigayle and Victoria suddenly smirked at each other, and knew they were thinking the same thing. They were going to steal the boy's food. They had just left it sitting there on the table near them anyway. Victoria nodded when the boys began a small argument about something to do with quidditch. Both girls reached forward and pulled the plates off of the table and to them.

It took the boys a moment to notice that their plates were gone, and when they did they glared at Abigayle and Victoria. They just smiled innocently and continued to eat the food that the boys hadn't had a chance to eat before they had taken it.

"Hey, give that back!" James looked like he was about to start pouting.

"Give what back?" Victoria asked and smiled.

"That's our food." Jason stated, looking close to pouting as well.

"What food? Go get your own boys." Abigayle grinned.

"No. Give ours back."

Victoria growled, causing the whole room to go quiet. People were turning to stare at them, wondering what was going on. Abigayle laughed quietly and began eating. Slowly, the others started going back to their own conversations. James and Jason were grumbling and walking back to get food for themselves again. Abigayle and Victoria just grinned at each other again.

Everything was going completely normal. The order was having fun. There was laughing, and smiling, completely happy.

Then someone knocked on the door. Lyn and Ally both walked towards the door, Ally looking slightly concerned. The door opened to reveal a smaller boy that Abigayle recognized from some of her classes. The boy mumbled a few quick words to Lyn before turning back down the corridor. Ally turned quickly looking extremely worried at Abigayle.

"Abigayle, headmistress would like to see you, James, Adrianna, and Scorpius in her office. Now." Lyn said, "There are aurors here."

Abigayle looked confused. What did the headmistress, or the aurors have to do with her?

Abigayle stood and walked silently to the headmistress' office, the others following behind her. The moment Abigayle stepped into the room, two men grabbed her by the arms and yanked her inside.

"Hey! Let me go!" Abigayle struggled immediatly, yanking desperately at her arms to get away from them men.

"Abigayle Riddle, you are to be arrested and tried." A man standing by the headmistress' desk stated.

Abigayle froze. How could he know her real name? How could anyone know that? "What? Why? What have I done!"

"Nothing, that we know of. But, you could be just as evil or insane as your parents." The man continued, "We don't need another war."

"What is wrong with you people! I never met my parents! How can you accuse me for doing nothing?"

"We have no proof of you doing nothing. Which is why we brought your friends in. To see if there is anything we can accuse you of."

"Ask them then! I haven't done anything!" Abigayle snarled at the man.

The man had the guts to sneer at her before turning to the other people in the room, "Ok, children. Tell me. Has she done anything at all? Anything including something her parents could and would have done. Like parselmagic, or a great weapon ability? Has she ever acted completely insane?"

"No! What would give you the idea that she would do that!" James looked increadibly angry, "I have never seen her do an evil thing the entire time she was here!"

Scorpius was looking surprised, and Adrianna just looked confused.

"I haven't seen her do anything at all, " Adrianna said quietly.

"I haven't seen her do anything either. Now, I suggest you let her go. You have no evidence that she is evil. She wasn't raised by her birth family, she wasn't raised by and evil family either. Look up the name she goes by." Scorpius spoke clearly, showing that he did know what he was talking about.

The man blinked at Scorpius, clearly surprised. No one thought that something like that could come from Scorpius.

"I agree with Mister Malfoy. Aurors you have no proof that this young lady has done anything, as I said before. I suggest you release her, and if you suspect something keep watch on her. It's not like she can do anything in Hogwarts anyway." The headmistress said suddenly.

The man actually looked quite furious but he made his men release Abigayle anyway. He mumbled something about returning the moment something strange happened, and left, his men following behind.

"Idiots. . ." Abigayle mumbled, rubbing her arms gently where the men had been gripping them.

"Miss Riddle, I apologize. Would you like to keep going around school with Lasse as your last name, or would you like it to be Riddle?" The headmistress asked.

"Well, they already know about it now. Might as well go with Riddle." Abigayle smiled slightly, before leaving the room, completely irritated.

"Abigayle, Abigayle wait!" Scorpius was suddenly next to her, "So, it's true then? We are cousins?"

Abigayle nodded then looked at him strangely, "How do you know who Riddle is, anyway?"

"Lyn," James came up on her other side, "Why didn't you tell us about your parents?"

"I didn't want everyone figuring out that I'm the daughter of the most recent dark lord. Do you know how hard it would be to talk to people? The would immediately jump to conclusions."

"Does that mean, your like. . . She who must not be named Abby?" Adrianna looked at Abigayle, the innocent curiousity back.

Abigayle smirked. "You know, I actually kind of like that."


	18. Wolf vs Pureblood

Abigayle was surprised that the order actually had meetings. Though, she didn't expect their meeting to be like this.

"What the hell is the point of this? Do I even have to be here? I am supposed to be helping Adrianna with her homework, Lyn!" Victoria looked angry, for that Abigayle couldn't figure out.

"Oh, lay of Victoria. We would probably already be done with the meeting if you would shut up!" Rose yelled from the other side of the room.

"You did not just tell me to shut up!" Victoria stood and looked like she was about to attack Rose.

"Victoria sit down and clam yourself! We do not have time for this!" Lyn was standing in the fron of the room, basically glaring at Victoria.

Victoria almost growled until she saw Teddy standing next to Lyn. She was still pissed off but she sat down anyway.

"Besides, this is Abigayle's first actual meeting with us," Lyn smiled calmly at Abigayle before returning to the others, "Now, the reason I called the meeting is because I am thinking we should add another member. I was thinking Nathan."

"Nathan? You mean the boy that tells us if something weird is happening? That Nathan?" Ally asked.

Lyn nodded and looked around, "Any one against it?"

Victoria immediately stood, "Yes, actually. I am. What qualifies him to be a part of the group? I can see why all of us are a part of it, but why him? Give me a good reason too."

"How about, because he already knows about the order because of you."

"What?" Victoria snarled at Lyn.

"You know what I'm talking about! Little miss bad child Victoria. You knew he was following you! You know he only wants to get in because of you! It's all because he has a crush on the big bad wolf puppy." Lyn narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to Victoria.

The others started slowly backing away, even Jason and Teddy. Abigayle wanted to be nowhere near them when something bad happened, and she knew it was about to.

"Oh, so you're just going to blame me, little miss perfect at everything!" Victoria also stepped closer.

Both girls were sneering at each other, and looked like they were ready to tear into each other's throats. Victoria was litterally gowling, of course she was, and she was crouched slightly, in a way that seemed like she would change into a wolf at any second. Lyn's eyes were actually darkening, her glare actually looking like it could be deadly.

"Oh, I'm perfect?! Really? I'm not the magical weapon master and animagus! I am not the irritating wolf in here!" Lyn yelled.

Half of the room's jaw dropped while the other half went "Oh shit," because they all knew how Victoria treated her abilites. It was one of the "bad things" you don't mess with.

"At least I don't act like a pureblood bitch whenever something doesn't go right!"

Lyn's jaw literally dropped and she glared at Victoria with a look of, "I will kill you in your sleep."

"Is that what we're still fighting about! Of course it is! People like you don't know when to let things go!"

"People like me! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Please, stop!" Adrianna said quietly, "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Both Victoria and Lyn set their glares on Adrianna before turning back to each other.

"Stay out of this Adri," Victoria said calmly.

"Jason, please stop them. I don't think I can stand anymore of this." Abigayle turned to the boy in question.

"I- Sure. Fine Whatever." Jason nodded to Teddy and the both slowly stepped towards the still snarling girls.

"And Jason, take your sister instead of Victoria this time. And Teddy, you are Victoria's alpha, do something short term to fix this for a bit." Both boys nodded at Abigayle's orders.

They careful grabbed their person and basically dragged the pissed off girls away from each other. The girls were fighting against the boys trying to get to the person they wanted to attack. Teddy finally growled at Victoria to stop; her having no will to go against her alpha that day. The boys did eventually get the girls out of the room.

"I'm going to say that we should bring in Nathan. It is extremely dangerous to have someone outside of the group that knows about it. Especially when we can't watch him as often, because he is not a part of it. I vote that we bring him in," Abigayle stated calmly, looking at the remaining members of the order.

The ones that were left slowly started nodding, and they decided that it would be Adrianna to invite him to the next meeting.

If Abigayle knew that things would have been so crazy after that, she wouldn't have even cared.


	19. Welcoming

Things had gotten sort of normal again. Victoria and Lyn still refused to speak to each other. They were actually causing a lot more trouble around each other than they should have. There was a rumor going around that Victoria had said something completely against Lyn in the middle of her class causing her to completely leave the school for the rest of the day.

Abigayle was there when it happened, but she didn't fully understand what was said. Lyn was teaching the class normally when Victoria said something about some sort of book she guessed. Then Lyn just got a blank look on her face and left the classroom. Her classes were canceled for the rest of the day. No one knowing what had happened.

They were back in the meeting room again. Lyn and Victoria were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. Adrianna looked as if she wanted to say something to them, but she stayed silent.

Nathan was standing quietly in the background, not understanding what was going on. James and Jason were were mumbling something to each other near Ally and Mason, who were standing in one of the corners again. Rose and Albus seemed to be arguing over one of the passages in their book. Teddy was sitting in the middle of the room watching Lyn and Victoria carefully.

Abigayle rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair watching the people in the room. Adrianna had quietly moved over to sit next to Teddy, saying something to him. Teddy burst out laughing, amusement shown clearly in his eyes when he looked to Victoria and Lyn again.

"What are you laughing at?" Victoria asked, sneering.

"Oh, nothing. Just about how interesting it is going to be when another fight breaks out." Teddy stated through his laughter. James and Jason were now staring at him like he was insane, while Adrianna was smiling.

"What do you mean fight? There hasn't been a fight in here. All that's happened is an annoying animagus keeps bothering me." Lyn said, almost sarcastically.

"No, all it's been is a stupid pureblood can't keep her mouth shut!" Victoria growled.

Lyn raised an eyebrow at Victoria, "Were you speaking, wolf? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

Victoria growled at Lyn again, "Pureblood."

Lyn blinked innocently, "Half-blood."

Victoria's eyes widened, and this time when she growled it was purely animalistic. Her body shifted, finally turning into its other form, the wolf. The wolf stepped forward, snarling towards Lyn.

Lyn stood and backed away from Victoria, holding her wand in front of her. "Come near me, and I will not hesitate."

The door opened and two animals basically flew into the room. Next thing anyone knew, there was a grey cat sitting on the wolf's back, and a squirrel sitting on the wolf's snout. The squirrel made several clicking sounds, Victoria staring at it. Victoria started shaking her head wildly, trying to get the creature off of her head. The squirrel held on, and the wolf eventually howled and shifted back into human from.

The cat meowed up at Victoria from the spot she had fallen on the floor. The squirrel was still sitting on Victoria's head, and looked as if it had started petting her head. Teddy and Ally were laughing. Adrianna was grinning and clapping. Everyone else was staring at the scene, confused.

"Get off of my head, and tell me who you are!" Victoria shook her head again, the squirrel finally flying off.

Both the cat and the squirrel morphed, revealing two girls. The squirrel one, grinned widely at Victoria. The other stood calmly, smiling.

"Victoria! How lovely it is to see you!" The girl said quickly.

"Stephanie?" Victoria asked.

"Yep. How's it going cousin? Still hating Lyn I see. How are you Lyn?" Stephanie asked, looking over at the shocked Lyn.

"Lovely." She said quietly, the shock slowly disappearing.

"Stephanie, Kayla! What are you two doin here? Shouldn't you be in, oh I don't know, France!" Victoria said.

"We're on break Victoria, and the headmistress here was kind enough to let us visit for a couple of days. Isn't that amazing!" Stephanie answered, while Victoria nodded quietly.

"Freaking purebloods everywhere now. . ."Victoria mumbled.

Stephanie laughed and hugged Victoria, then ran over and hugged Lyn as well. She waved at Jason and said hello to everyone else. Kayla had walked over to Ally and they were having a conversation about cats. They apparently both had a great love for them.

"Hey, are you Abigayle?" Stephanie had appeared in front of Abigayle, surprising her.

"Yes. And your name is Stephanie, correct?" Abigayle asked. It was polite.

"Yep. There were two guys here when Kayla and I arrived. They were looking for you. They had a picture of you and everything. They looked like a year or so older than you. You might want to find them," Stephanie had tilted her head to the side slightly.

Abigayle thought for a moment. Two guys that would be looking for her, that looked to be about two years older than her. . . Wait a minute. "Dark hair and eyes? Kind of tall? Sometimes speaking at the same time?"

Stephanie nodded, "Yeah. I think I saw them go towards the Slytherin dorm rooms. Have fun!" She turned suddenly, quickly skipping over to Adrianna, and hugging the girl.

Abigayle was confused. Why would those two be there as well? She stood and walked quickly out of the room, heading in the direction of the Slytherin rooms. Something had to be up.

She saw them walking down the hallway, looking confused. "Alex? Jacob? What are you two doing here?" Abigayle walked towards them quickly, hoping no one would notice.

"Sister. Father has sent us to warn you." Alex said, the slightly taller one.

"About?" She asked. Best to get it over with.

"_He _has gotten free. There are rumors that he might be coming near." Jacob replied. Really, they couldn't speak apart from each other.

"_Him?" _She asked, knowing exactly who they were talking about. _He _was someone they didn't like to talk about. He had attacked the family several times, once almost killing Abigayle's mother.

They nodded, "Father also sent us to watch over you for a couple of days, while the headmistress is welcoming outsiders." They said at the same time.

"We will protect you, Sister," Jacob said quickly.

"We will not allow your plans to be ruined because of _him._" Alex continued.

Abigayle sighed. It seemed she would be acting as host for a couple of days. Oh, how the order was going to _love _her brothers. The over protective fools would probably mess something up at some point. She had a small thought that her father had not only sent them to watch over her, but for her to watch over them.

But really, they were good brothers, and they did help her often. She could protect herself though. And, she wouldn't admit it, but she did love her brothers.


	20. Wolves

Abigayle sat in front of her brothers, wondering what she was going to do. _He _could be near Hogwarts at anytime, and she could not allow that. It would cause too many problems.

But, most likely he was too much of an idiot to find her anyway.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked her brothers.

"We're going to be here as long as the headmistress is allowing people to visit." Alex started.

"We will also be watching over your plans. Make sure no one messes them up." Jacob continued.

"But, you are the plan maker." They said at the same time.

Abigayle sighed and leaned back. What was she going to do? Oh, how she wished for a distraction.

And, she got what. Suddenly, a wolf with a squirrel on its head and a cat following it burst into the room, running towards the other door. Abigayle could immediately tell that it was Victoria, Stephanie, and Kayla. She could also tell that they were in trouble by the way Victoria and Kayla were running.

Then she heard it. Howling, and a lot of footsteps. Another wolf, a white one, burst in as well. Next, a young lion that was followed by three birds, another cat, and a beagle. Eventually, a rabbit, turtle, and guinea pig appeared after the other animals had dissapeared.

Abigayle, Alex, and Jacob stared after the animals, confusion showing on all of their faces.

"Sister, I did not know this school was also a zoo?" Jacob stated.

"It isn't. The first three animals are people, that I know for sure. And considering how these animals are acting, they are probably people too. Hey!" She glared at the white ferret that was now sitting on her foot.

The ferret looked up at her innocently, chittering softly. She continued to glare at the creature, finally sighing and picking it up. "Ok. Who are you?"

She stared into familiar grey eyes as the ferret continued chittering. Then it clicked, "Scorpius?" The creature nodded and looked in the direction the other animals had left.

"Should I be concerned?" The ferret looked at Abigayle seriously as she asked the question. It nodded once more and ran out of her hand, onto the floor, and out of the room. Abigayle watched him curiously before looking at her brothers.

"I think we need to follow them before something bad happens." Her brothers nodded, and they all followed to trail of destruction left by the animals. They heard several growling sounds and howls, and used that to track the creatures as well.

What they came upon was not the nicest scene.

Victoria, the black wolf, and the white wolf were circling each other. The other animals surrounded them, most likely unable to stop what was about to happen. The two wolves were snarling at each other, slowly inching closer to the one they wanted to attack. In the end, it was the white wolf that attacked first. It sprinted forward, snapping near the other wolf's back.

The black wolf wouldn't have that though. It leaned out of the white wolf's reach, then bit into the other's side. Blood was seen on the once pure white wolf's fur. The wolf's dark blue eyes narrowed before jumping at the black wolf, biting into the other's leg. The black wolf howled and bit at the white one again, missing.

The wolves started cirlcing each other again, and Abigayle's mind went blank trying to figure out who the other wolf was. The other animals were going insane now. The cat the was Kayla when human was fighting with the other cat. The ferret and the guinea pig were chasing after the squirrel. The beagle was doing a mixture of a bark and a howl. Two of the birds were circling over the two wolves. The other bird was trying to help one of the cats. The rabbit and the lion were sitting next to each other, both glaring at two wolves.

A loud whine came from the white wolf as the black wolf got another bite on the other's side. The white wolf came back with its own attack, biting deep into to black wolf's side as well. When the white wolf pulled away, there was blood around it's mouth. The wolves jumped at each other, hitting with their paws and snapping their jaws at the other. If someone didn't stop it, the fihgt would probably turn into a blood bath.

"Lion!" Abigayle screamed, easliy gaining said creatures attention, "Get under those woves, and try to sperate them!" The lion looked at her like she was insane before doing as she said.

"Hey! Cats!" The cats momentarily stopped fighting, staring at Abigayle, "See if you can climb on those wolves back, and get their attention on you, and off of the lion!" The cats now looked at the wolves, noticing the trouble. They both sprinted forward, doing as asked.

"Scorpius! Stephanie!" She got the small creatures' attention, "Find some sort of string or something and run it in between the wolve's legs. Get them to be still, now!"

One of Abigayle's brothers made rope appear, giving it to the tiny animals. The other animals had ceased their madness, not that Abigayle was giving orders. The lion had successfully temporarily seperated the two bloodied wolves. The cats had both found ways of bringing the wolve's attention upon them instead of the lion, ferret , and squrriel. The ferret and squrriel winded the rope around the two wolves, the larger animals helping pull the rope tight.

The two wolves fell on their sides, still struggling to get to each other. The other animals immediatly seperated, allowing Abigayle and her brothers to get closer. Once Abigayle was close enough to the white wolf, she could tell it was Lyn. Though how she didn't know that from the beginning she would never guess.

"I am really getting tired of this. . ." She mumbled and looked at the black wolf, "Victoria. What the hell did you do. And don't you dare try to tell me it wasn't you."

If wolves could shrug, that was what Victoria was doing. Abigayle sighed and looked to her brothers. "I think they're calm enough, and you two aren't babies. Alex, carry the white wolf to the Chamber of Secrets. Jacob, take the black wolf to my study. And make it fast."

The boys nodded and picked up their wolf and carried them out of the room, using different doors. Abigayle sighed and shook her head. Looking at the remaining animals, she spoke, "I'm going to talk to Lyn and Victoria before anyone else. Stephanie and Kayla. I am pretty sure you were in on this, and you most likely know the spell that caused it. Fix them. I should not see animals in here when I get back."

Abigayle turned quickly, heading in the direction of her study. Oh, she was going to have a long talk with those two.


	21. Plans

Abigayle had spoked to both Victoria and Lyn, both saying the other was the reason it had happened. Lyn now had a bandage wrapped around her middle, while Victoria walked around with a limp. They had to be kept seperated, and Lyn's classes were canceled.

This was beginning to piss Abigayle off. Those two needed to figure out what was wrong, and fix it.

Abigayle had given her brothers something to do while she figured out how to fix this mess. SHe had sent them to watch the two girls and make sure they were never in the same room together. That would keep them busy.

She had told Jason to go to her study, and now she was working on finding Adrianna. Adrianna was doing her own sort of "punishment" for Victoria by not speaking to her at all. Though, Abigayle wasn't sure how well that would work.

She finally found the girl sitting in the library, talking with Albus and Scorpius. She had taken Adrianna from the conversation, almost dragging the girl along with her. Adrianna kept asking what was going on, but she didn't answer. Abigayle sat Adrianna next to Jason, whom was reading some sort of book.

"Ok, Victoria and Lyn are really starting to irritate me. What is their problem with each other?" Abigayle asked, halfway glaring at Jason and Adrianna.

"What do you mean?" Adrianna asked quietly.

Jason sighed, putting down his book. "It is quite of a story, Abigayle. Are you sure you would like to hear it?" He asked.

"Yes!" Abigayle sat down across from Jason.

"Lyn and Victoria used to be best friends. The three of us were basically raised together. A lot of sudden accidents is what caused them to begin acting like that. Both of them are too stuborn to apologize to the other.

"Mother. . . Used to allow us to keep quite dangerous things around the house. My things were mostly weapons, Lyn's things for her studies. Always her studies. Victoria knew that there was a certain room of Lyn's that she wasn't supposed to be in without Lyn with her. If I remember correctly, Victoria had snuck into one of the rooms, and was just looking at a bookshelf where Lyn's notebooks were. Victoria had tripped over something, and landed on a table where particularly dangerous things were. If Lyn hadn't have come in at the last moment, Victoria would have gotten seriously injured, and could have died.

"Lyn was studying the past war at the time. Mostly about how purebloods were calling muggle borns "mudbloods," and saying that halfbloods were filthy. I think some of it had gone to her head a bit. She was, already angry when she had seen Victoria trip. She was furious after it happened. When I had finally found them, Lyn was _screaming _at Victoria. Something I had never seen before. I think both of them were crying.

"I think Lyn was mostly worried about Victoria, the way she was yelling. I had never seen Lyn get violent before, but she had started throwing things, and she was still yelling at Victoria. Then it happened. Lyn let it slip. "Why can't you listen to anything you filthy halfblood," I think she said. Everything went crazy after she said it. Lyn had turned red and had covered her mouth, but Victoria had heard it. Victoria knew what the term meant because her father said it, a lot. Victoria had. . . taken it badly. Next thing I knew they were both yelling things at each other. Things they shouldn't have. . .

"That ruined it. They still wanted to be friends, but neither of them would apologize. They were actually room mates before Lyn and I became teachers. And Victoria must have been irritated at Lyn for that because for the next few weeks after that everytime they saw each other Victoria would snarl at her. Then Victoria's talent with weapons was found out. Lyn must have gotten irritated at that because she did the same thing to Victoria that she had done to her. It was actually kind of funny for a while. I think they were just irritated because they couldn't congradulate each other. I don't know.

"Then the Order Of Merlin was started. They actually started acting friendlier towards each other. It's been a few years, and they were actually starting to get close again. I think they just realized that they were angry at each other again when you were invited. But that's the story. If someone were able to get them to apologize to each other, they might stop their fighting. But most of us think it's impossible. Even Ally doesn't know what to say."

Jason stopped and just watched Abigayle calmly. She was thinking.

"Wait, so they were best friends?" Abigayle asked.

Jason nodded, "They were. Adrianna's mother often campared them to ying yang."

"The what?"

"The push and pull. They keep the world in balance. They keep each other in balance. Without them keeping order between each other, there is chaos." Adrianna explained, smiling happily.

Abigayle frowned. From the story, and what had been happening lately between the two girls, Abigayle could agree. The two were a lot like what Adrianna had described. There was certainly a lot of chaos.

Then she got a plan. One she would have a lot of fun with, because it included somehow punishing Victoria and Lyn, and getting them to be friends again.

"Adrianna, be a dear and got get Teddy for me. I need to speak with him and Jason for a bit. I think I have the way to get Victoria and Lyn to be friends again.


	22. In the Room They Go

Abigayle was enjoying her plan. It was hilarious to see Victoria and Lyn go slightly insane. It even seemed that the other Order members were enjoying it. Jason and Teddy probably more than the others.

The plan was simple. Take away something they thought they needed, then lock them together in a room. They had taken away Victoria's shifting ability, unless she was in a dangerous situation. Lyn's new project was taken from her; Victoria's prank had left some side effects on Lyn and the others, making her work on trying to fix it. Now Lyn wasn't allowed to work on the potion to fix them all.

Fun.

The next part of the plan was about to come into play. Abigayle and the other members had completely cleaned out a room, and Abigayle used a spell that would assist making Lyn and Victoria make up with each other.

All they had to do was convince them into the room. Which happened to be the hard part.

"Come on, Victoria!" Abigayle heard Adrianna's voice from down the hallway, "I swear it! Jason was talking about this new weapon, and I think it was the kind you like!" Adrianna stepped closer to the door of the room, basically dragging Victoria.

"Daggers? Why would Jason suddenly have daggers? He hardly ever uses them, and he doesn't even like them! Adrianna!" Victoria looked extremely confused, staring at Adrianna.

"I don't know! But I swear I heard him say that he got these really cool new ones! Come on! Go in there, I think that's where they are." Adrianna was smiling, pointing at the door.

Victoria looked at the door then back to Adrianna. She shrugged and went in, probably expecting Adrianna to follow her. Victoria stopped walking when she saw that there was nothing in the room at all.

"Adrianna, are you sure this is the right room?" Victoria asked, before attempting to walk back into the hallway. Victoria jumped back immediatly, like something had shocked her.

"Adrianna?"

Adrianna grinned and walked over to where Abigayle had been standing the entire time.

"Well, this part was easier than I thought it would be. Now, we just need to get Lyn in here. Teddy is getting her, right?" Abigayle asked.

"Yep. She would close the door, so she doesn't suspect something?" Adrianna asked, scratching lightly at one of the black rabbit ears on her head (one of the side effects of the prank).

"I don't know. Either way, knowing Lyn, we would probably have to push her in. It would most likely be easier to have the door open," Abigayle answered, looking at the glaring Victoria.

Ally suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Teddy and Lyn should be here any second now. We should probably hide a bit better, in case we do have to push her in the room."

Abigayle nodded, tugging Adrianna into a nearby hallway, so they could wait. Eventually voices were heard.

"Teddy! Where are we going. I see no point in coming in this area of the castle, there is nothing here! Just a bunch of storage rooms!" Lyn's voice _growled _(another side effect).

"There are some books I found this way. Come on. You may not be able to work on that potion, but you can read on a different subject. That way when you are finished with the potion, you have something else to work on," Teddy replied.

Lyn sighed, but continued to follow Teddy. She only stopped when she got close to the room. "What are you planning."

Teddy just smiled at Lyn, and opened the door a bit more. "Come on, Lyn. I'm not planning anything."

Lyn looked disbelieving at Teddy, smirking, "Really? Because I do believe that there is a distinct smell of another _wolf _coming from that room. I can smell it, Teddy. You forget that I still have a few things left from being a wolf. I am _not _going in there."

Ally sprinted forward from her spot, easily pushing Lyn towards the door. But, LYn was putting up a bit more fight then anyone thought she would. Abigayle and Adrianna went forward to help Ally, but that didn't seem to be working either. Teddy joined in as well, finally, but barely, pushing Lyn in, the magical shield forming completely.

"Alright, you two. Once this door closes you will have the entire day to either make up with each other, or get crushed. We will be able to see and hear you, but you won't see us. Only every once and a while will you be able to hear us. The walls will begin to move, making the room smaller and smaller. Again, this will begin after the door closes," Abigayle smirked as she watched the two girls in the room change between glaring at her and themselves.

"Teddy, be a dear and close the door. I'm going to my study to watch this, all of you are welcome to join." Abigayle stated and quickly turned, heading towards her study. She smiled when she could hear the others following behind her.

._._._._.

When the small group walked in, it seemed that the others had already known to go there. They were either laying on the floor or on one of the chairs.

"Seems we've all arrived for the show," Ally stated, grinning. Her tail twitched slightly behind her, as she walked over to Mason, whom still had several feathers in his hair.

"Come on, snakey. Let's get the show started!" Stephanie said, from her spot next to Scorpius. Ever since the prank, those two had gotten strangely close.

"Watch yourself, Squirrel. Or you might be the next one in that room." Abigayle returned, finding the perfect spot to show the room Lyn and Victoria were currently in. She easily stated the spell, the wall turning into a screen. The screen showed the two girls, glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"Abby, the room won't really crush them. . . Will it?" Adrianna asked.

Abigayle smiled, sitting down near her, "No. Unless I said the spell incorrectly the room will just get smaller to a certain point. Just enough to scare them into becoming friends again."

Adrianna nodded, and leaned back in her seat to watch Victoria and Lyn. It would probably be an interesting show.


	23. Friends Again

They were glaring at each other. That was probably all they would do. Lyn with her darkened eyes, white streaked hair, and pointed teeth, basiacally growling from one side of the room. Victoria with a mocking smirk, sarcastic glint in her eyes, and the furious feeling radiating off of her, probably returning the growl.

"Stop looking at me like that wolf," Lyn snapped.

Victoria laughed, not stopping her glare, "Says the other wolf in the room."

Lyn's eye twitched slightly, "You're the one who started this mess."

"_Which _mess?" Victoria asked quietly.

"The. Entire. Mess. Stupid mutt." Lyn leaned against the wall behind her, actually smirking. She was trying to start something apparently.

"There are _two _things wrong with that statement, _pureblood. _One, _you _are blaming _me. _Two, you called me something you _know you shouldn't because I can rip your tongue out._"

This time Lyn laughed. "Let me tell you something, Victoria. I am blaming you. Because you are to blame. You caused this mess, you just need to fix it."

"How did I cause any of this? This was your fault Lyn! You shouldn't have listened to your idiotic half werewolf boyfriend!" Victoria shouted.

Lyn growled in return, "At least I have a boyfriend. Your stuck with your engagement. With someone you hate at that."

"I don' t have to marry him! I don't need someone like him, ever!"

"And make your father dislike you, more than he already does? Yes, that makes perfect sense Victoria. Please, continue with your wisdom."

Victoria looked like she was about to punch something, be it a wall or Lyn. "You are lucky I can not change Lyn. You have _no idea _how lucky you are! I could kill you! Just shut up!"

"How about. . . No. Oh, and I almost forgot that you could not change into your wolf form. . . Hmmm. I think I might be the one to kill someone, thank you very much," Lyn grinned, showing off her teeth that looked very much like a wolf's.

"Come at me then! I bet you still have no idea how to control that wolf inside your head. It's telling you what to do isn't it, Lyn? You know how wolves like to be free. You don't like your wolf side, do you Lyn? So, go ahead Lyn. Come. At. Me."

Lyn stood and slowly walked towards Victoria. She stopped in the middle, only glaring at Victoria. "I really, _really, _hate you. You don't know when to stop doing something. You don't know when to shut up. You don't know when to not go in to places you _know _you are not supposed to. You can barely control your wolf either, while you are telling me I can't control mine. And. You cause things that you don't know how to fix, usually leaving me to clean it up. It was an accident that caused this mess. You just don't know how to see it."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. "I don't think you know what you're talking about."

"I don't? Then explain it to me." Lyn crossed her arms.

"I know when something goes to far, that's when you stop something. I spend most of life where I know I have to keep quiet. I only loose control when I am angry. I have fixed my own problems on my own, I don't always leave problems for others to fix. That day you purposly called me something that you knew would cause something. It may have been and accident on your side, but you knew that term would cause trouble, and you still used it!" Victoria then stood in front of Lyn, both of them staring at each other.

"Keep telling yourself that Victoria. We can both have our beliefs about what happened. You just like to continue things over more than you should."

Victoria rolled her eyes, and tried to kick Lyn, only to kick something between them. Lyn laughed, watching Victoria look at her foot in shock for a moment.

"Ah, silly Victoria. I'm pretty sure Abigayle knows better than to lock us in a room together without some way of keeping us from killing each other." Lyn smirked.

Victoria sighed, "Of course. Now what. Are we just supposed to wait for the room to crush us?"

"I hope they didn't mean that. Otherwise they're just going to be watching us die." Lyn shrugged, looking at the walls, "I don't even think the walls have moved at all. . ."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abigayle grinned when she heard that. "What do you think? Should I make the walls move now?"

"Now seems like the perfect time," Stephanie respnded.

"I agree," Scorpius stated.

Noticing the several nods from around the room, Abigayle let her magic stop it's job of keeping the walls in place. The walls moved slowly at first then began to speed up, moving towards the two girls in the center.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You had to say that Lyn!" Victoria said, trying to move away from the walls.

"I didn't think that would happen. No, no, no, no, no. Make it stop!" Lyn had a terrified expression as she stared at the walls steadily coming closer. SHe started hitting at the magical wall seperating her and Victoria, hoping that it would get her farther from the moving walls.

"Look what you did! Now they're really going to crush us! When we die, it will not be my fault!" Victoria yelled, glaring at Lyn.

"I'm sorry!" Lyn yelled in return, still trying to get away. "I am sorry Victoria!"

"What?" Victoria asked.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for causing the walls to move! I'm sorry for calling you what I did when we were younger! I'm sorry for causing you trouble! I'm sorry! Just make this end! I never meant what I said back then, and I hardly mean what I said earlier!" Lyn sounded almost frantic as she spoke, though it sounded completely true.

Victoria really had no choice but to believe her. There was hardly ever a time that Lyn would lie. And that was basically never. Lyn would never lie to save her life, Victoria was sure.

The walls began slowing down, but didn't stop. The magic apparently sensed the truth in Lyn's words. Now it just wanted Victoria's apology.

"I-. . ." Victoria really had no idea how to do that. She was generally too prideful to apologize, but she would have to at this point. "I'm sorry too. . . When you said what you did when we were little, I just. . . Went too far with what happened. I'm sorry about how I acted since then. . . I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Victoria. We both messed up. . ." Lyn said looking back to Victoria, and smiling slightly.

The walls stopped moving, and the door opened to the room. The moment the girls saw that, they sprinted from the room, happy that they could actually leave this time.

"How about. . . We forget that any of that stuff happened. . . And we try to start over?" Lyn asked, looking to Victoria.

". . . Yeah. Lets do that." Victoria smiled. "At the moment, I think we have a group of people to punish for pulling that."

Lyn smiled as well, "I agree. Shall we bring back the book of plans we had when we were younger?"

"The one full of pranks? Yes. We should do that."

Both girls grinned, plans already forming.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ally stared in horror as the magical screen disappeared. What had just happened was going to cause something horrible. It was a chain of events. And it was because of Abigayle.

Something bad was going to happen. She had seen it. But, there was only one person she could talk to about it.

And it was not going to end well at all.


	24. Prank Queens

There was chaos. Everywhere.

Lyn and Victoria were tormenting all of the order members. All of them were positively terrified. They had dyed Stephanie's hair a disgusting green color. Random bits of Adrianna's hair was dyed Gryffindor colors. Teddy couldn't speak. He could only make animal sounds. Rose would walk around and randomly start screaming because she was seeing things that weren't there. Ally had several bird-like traits. Mason had several cat-like traits. James was randomly flung into walls by nothing. Jason couldn't fight. Any book that Albus tried to read would fly out of his hands, no matter what he did.

No one had seen Abigayle or her brothers. No one knew what had happened to them except for Lyn and Victoria themselves.

Lyn and Victoria looked like they were planning more. The kids were terrified. They did not want to be pranked even more by the two girls.

Lyn and Victoria were extremely happy with themselves and how they got back at all of the others. As the others said, they were positively evil when they worked together. And it was true.

They were walking past James, when all of a sudden he yelped and was flung into a wall. The two girls couldn't help but laugh, they really couldn't. It was the order's fault for locking them up in a room and forcing them to become friends again.

Which also meant that their torment wouldn't be lasting much longer. They also had to thank the group. Not to mention that soon the visitors would be leaving soon, so they would have to fix it, or get into quite a bit of trouble.

They heard a very shrill scream and grinned. They were going to let their pranks continue for a little longer.


	25. Quidditch Questions

Abigayle sat in the common room, anger and irritation rolling off of her in waves. The two girls that had caused her such anger actually looked slightly terrified, but that didn't help at all. Though she did grin evilly at the thought of the slow torture she was going to put thost two through.

In the back of her mind though, all she could think about was how she needed to start working on her plans again. After her brothers had left, she had decided she was done with all the funny stuff. It was time to get to work.

_"Really child, I can't tell if you're angry or scared." _Scilla stated from around Abby's shoulders, looking up sleepily.

_"I am the daughter of the formal most powerful dark wizard in the world. I don't get scared Scilla." _She replied, looking at her familiar with an irritated glance.

The snake hissed out laughter, and began to slide off of the girl's shoulders and slither away, probably going to look for food. Abby rolled her eyes, watching as Adrianna entered, a tired looking Ally and Rose behind her. Not that she really cared, but she was halfway wondering where the boys were. Breakfast would be starting soon, and they would get left out if they didn't wake up.

"Abby! You're back!" Adri yelled happily, running to hug the other girl, "We all thought you had disappeared or something!"

Abigayle looked down at the girl then sent a glare at the two girls sitting opposite of her, "Well I would have been back sooner if it wasn't for those two. Apparently they decided it a good idea to pull something they must have thought funny. Though soon it won't be very funny at all."

"We're gonna head early to breakfast!" Victoria said suddenly, dragging a greatly paled Lyn behind her out of the room. All Abigayle did was raise an eyebrow before looking down at Adrianna again.

"You can release me now. Besides, I'd rather talk to you three about something. I am curious about this. . . quidditch? Is that what it's called?" At Ally's nod, Adrianna finally released Abby from the hug and skipped to sit in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but are we even the right people to ask about that kind of thing Abby? I mean, you know we have quidditch players that are most likely waking up right now, correct?" Ally asked, sitting as well.

"Yes. I know James and Teddy play quidditch. But, they will most likely forget to explain it to me in all their excitement. The reason I ask is because I hear there is an extremely important game this Friday and I would like to go and actually understand what is happening." Abigayle responded leaning back in her seat.

Rose looked surprised, "You of all people want to go to that game?"

Adrianna looked excited though, "Oh, that's a great game! One of the biggest! You know Slytherin and Gryffindor have a really long rivalry right? Well whenever they have a game it gets really big! So that's why it's an important one!"

"Exactly," Ally continued, "And I don't guess you don't really have to know much except cheer for whichever team, and hope they win. But, if you really want to know, it's going to take a while."

Abigayle mentally groaned, but motioned for the three to continue.


	26. Quidditch Falls

**Skip this part if you'd like, it's just something I need to say.**

I'd really like to give thanks to two of my reviewers whom accidentally reminded me to bring this up. It has something to do with the matter of my updates. Writing one of the chapters I had gotten stumped. I had stopped, going to a few other fanfictions I write, I realized I was stumped on those as well. Then I just decided to take a rest and try to get into some other things so I could come back with new ideas.

But, just when I was about to start working again, a very rude message came to me about my story, and seeing which chapter said anon had sent it from, I noticed that they didn't even give my story a chance before they bashed it. It also seemed to me that they didn't really mean it, because well, they didn't have the balls to say to me without coming off of anon. So now, if anyone has anything bad to say about my stories it should be sent to **BlackHeart1723**.

Continuing none the less, said anon almost, almost, made me stop writing this story until my friend convinced me to continue. I did also feel extremely bad for having written out some of the next chapter, but getting stuck. I felt there was no need to punish my readers for one person. Considering I was still stumped I fixed the chapter the best way I could (explaining why it was so short) then went on to the next chapter. I posted both so I would feel better for giving you two short chapters.

"Quidditch Questions" was not meant to happen this early in the story. Mostly because I wanted a few more happy moments with the gang before it all went to hell. (Some of my friends are in for quite a surprise may I say.) Most of this chapter is meant to be read in a happy light, and it may be the closest you get to a happy chapter in a while.

- Becca

**So here's the next chapter:**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Abigayle stood in the hallway, watching the two sides with confusion. In the two you could clearly see the green and silvers on one side, and the red and golds on the other. Sometimes you could see Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff colors mixed in, but obviously the other houses tried to stay out of it.

It was getting quite irritating, none the less. All the screaming. But, Abigayle couldn't help but smile when she saw even little Adrianna in the mix, screaming at the top of her lungs that Slytherin would win. It was funny when she thought about how the order was practically split down the middle.

"GRYFFINDOR IS BETTER!"

"SLYTHERIN SHALL WIN!"

Adrianna, Victoria, Mason, Jason, and Scoripius were on the Slytherin side. Lyn, James, Teddy, Rose and Albus were with the Gryffindors. Quite interesting actually.

"Aren't you going to join in, Abby?" Ally asked, appearing next to the other girl, "You were the one interested in quidditch, weren't you?"

Turning to look at Ally, she decided to look bored, "Not really no. I don't really care for screaming."

"You just don't know what side you'd pick, right?" With that Ally smirked.

"Why would I want to pick a side?"

Ally walked away with a shrug, going towards the Slytherin side. Clearly she didn't care about which side she went to. She just went to the side Mason was on and went with it.

Abigayle sighed, knowing she would have to pick a side, whether she wanted to or not. Best to go ahead and get it over with. Taking careful consideration to which side she should go to, she slowly walked over to the Gryffindor side.

As she walked, the sides had gone quiet, probably surprised that she was going to the Gryffindors. She was one of the scariest Slytherins in the school. She continued until she stood next to James, turning to the other side with a slight smile.

"Gryffindor will win, may I add." A cheer erupted behind her after she spoke, the Slytherins looking shocked, before coming back.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Abigayle sat with the rest of the order, watching the game intently. Though she was still confused about the whole ordeal. James and Scorpius were flying around hitting flying balls at people. Teddy and some Slytherin boy were basically just floating, looking for some golden little ball.

Oh how confusing.

Guessing from Lyn's yell of happiness, Teddy had now seen said golden ball and was flying after it. How was he not freaking out on how fast that thing was going? Or how high he was now going, oh dear.

The Slytherin boy had now seen what was going on, and raced after the golden thing as well. He wasn't paying very much attention though. Teddy was a few inches away from grabbing the thing, when the other boy accidentally ran into Teddy's broom.

Teddy fell off of his broom, barely holding onto it with one hand. Everyone in the stands had gasped, and were now on the edge of their seats, hoping that the lovable Teddy would get back on his broom.

The Slytherin slowly realized his mistake and went back to help Teddy. He held out his hand to the Gryffindor, Teddy gladly holding out his to accept the help.

Just as their hands were about to touch. . .

Teddy fell.


	27. Caring Confusion

**Previously:**

_Everyone in the stands had gasped, and were now on the edge of their seats, hoping that the lovable Teddy would get back on his broom._

_The Slytherin slowly realized his mistake and went back to help Teddy. He held out his hand to the Gryffindor, Teddy gladly holding out his to accept the help._

_Just as their hands were about to touch. . . _

_Teddy fell._

**Now:**

Teddy fell. Just about everyone in the stands were screaming. Though the only thing Abigayle could hear was Lyn's almost silent, "No." Before the other girl was up and running to get to the field.

Teddy hit the ground, several crunches and cracks were heard, but nothing was more excrutiating to hear than the loud pained howl coming from the now broken boy. When the howl suddenly ceased, everyone could only think the worse.

Suddenly Lyn was right next to him, kneeling on the ground like she was magically placed that way. Abigayle could hear the girl's "No Teddy. No! You can't do this to me!"

The other teachers sprinted forward, James and Scorpius appearing, to pull Lyn back. They had to magically lift Teddy on to a stretcher and carry him away from the field. Lyn tried, but failed, to get James and Scorpius to release her so she could go after them, but all she could do was wail, and try to get free.

James and Scorpius looked unsure of themselves, looking for assistance in the other order members still in the stands. The group stood, looking as if they were really just heading out, though they were really going down to help the two boys stop Lyn from going insane.

Victoria was the first one there, giving Lyn a hug and telling her to calm down before she slapped some sense into her. The two boys finally released Lyn, trusting Victoria to hold her back if needed. Lyn had started crying out of fear for Teddy, and held on to Victoria as if she was the only thing keeping her alive.

Adrianna was next, hugging the two older girls. "It'll be ok Lyn. I'm sure Teddy will be fine. He is Teddy after all." The small girl stated, looking into Lyn's tear filled blue eyes.

The rest of the order stood around the three, not really knowing what to do. Ally looked irritated at herself, as if thinking that she could of done something. Mason looked to James and Scorpius, hopefully sending strength to the two, considering they were closer to Teddy than he himself was. Rose and Albus both just looked sad, and unsure of everything.

And Abigayle just didn't know what to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally allowed into the infirmary, Lyn was of course the first one inside. Though the girl looked just as happy knowing that Teddy was alive and would get _better. _Once inside, the girl had almost broken down again, but kept strong for Teddy.

Stepping forward, she had grabbed hold of his none broken hand, and sat next to him. She blinked back tears as she looked over her broken fiance. She wanted to hug him, but didn't in fear of hurting him.

"Teddy, I know you have trouble shifting under pressure, but please, _please, _tell me you at least _tried._" Lyn said aloud, though no one could hear her. Teddy was still out cold due to the pain.

"Lyn." Abigayle said from behind the other girl, "He'll be ok. You know that."

Lyn nodded, not looking back at Abigayle. "I know. I- I just had to see him. To check on him myself. Though, a person like you probably doesn't understand what that feels like."

"A person like me?"

"Yeah. Like you. You don't really seem to care sometimes. Do you even care for us at all? The order I mean. Becasue you don't seem to act like it. And, we sure care about you. Do you even care if any of us get hurt? Or did you just join because you're better than everyone else?" Lyn looked at Abigayle with a smile. "Or do you just have some plan that you're not telling us about? I'm going with the last one."

All Abigayle could do was stare is surprise, "What do you-"

"I think I'm to only one that can tell right now. When I heard that you had come from a hidden family I wasn't very sure, but then you said that almost perfect quote from something Lord Voldemort said. . . Then I knew you didn't come here for the reason you said." Lyn looked back to Teddy, "I didn't really care what your plan was, though I do think that you could be a great leader one day. And someone who can change the world."

With one more smil back at Abigayle, Lyn continued, "But you shouldn't have to worry about a thing here Abby. We do really care about you." And with that, she turned back to Teddy, silently dismissing Abigayle so the girl could think.

Abigayle turned and walked from the infirmary, bewildered, and once again unsure of herself.


	28. The Crash

I'm sorry to say that this chapter and the next one are the ones I've been dreading the most. I knew it was going to happen from the beginning, though I wish it didn't have to, but it kinda does. I send love to my friends whom may be in a bit of shock after reading these two. Though I am nowhere near finished, so that's good news right?

-**Becca**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lyn hadn't left Teddy's side the entire time. He had woken up the next day, and Lyn was there the entire time for him. Always smiling, trying to help him in anyway she possibly could. The only issue was, she wasn't sleeping. Or eating. She didn't leave, trying her hardest to be there for Teddy.

Lyn was technically a teacher, and she was engaged to Teddy, so the healer couldn't make her leave unless Teddy was in immediate danger and Lyn couldn't be around. Luckily, the healer had somehow forced Lyn to drink a few nutrient potions, though it didn't seem to be helping.

Lyn was too concerned to do anything else, mostly because she felt it was taking longer for Teddy to heal than it should have. Which caused her to stress too much. Teddy had tried several times to get her to go sleep or eat or anything, but nothing he said seemed to work.

So of course he spoke to Abigayle and Victoria when he knew Lyn wasn't listening.

"You two need to get her out of here. This place isn't good for her. You don't have to make her sleep, or eat, just take her some place she can get her mind off of me for just a few minutes. Please." He asked, his eyes pleading with the two girls in front of him.

"Where are we supposed to take her? She's seen every room in the school, except for some in the Chamber and a few that the teachers wouldn't let us go. Supposedly because it's dangerous or something." Victoria answered, though sending worried looks to her friend whom was conversing with Jason about something.

"Well, this is a special case, I'm sure you two could think of something." Teddy said, attempting a smirk.

"I can ask the headmistress for permission to go into one of the safer rooms. Maybe she'll allow it if most of us go with her for protection. And the fact that it would probably be unsafe if we don't get her out of here." Abigayle answered. "Though I'm not sure even that would help. I actually think it would be safer if we all stayed in safer areas. Maybe even here would be better for her."

Abigayle actually hadn't felt safe at all since Lyn had said something about her plans. She didn't feel safe for Lyn nor the rest of the order. There was just something up, and she really didn't like it.

"Are you insane Abigayle? This place isn't safe for her at all, just look at her!" Victoria motioned to where Lyn was standing. The girl was paler, with dark shadows under her eyes. She hadn't not been eating long enough for it to be extremely noticable, but you could clearly see that she wasn't getting what she needed. She wasn't holding herself like she normally would, looking smaller than normal.

"Maybe. . . Yeah, we're getting her out of here. But, I'm telling you it isn't going to help." Abigayle turned and walked out of the infirmary, heading straight towards the Headmistress' office. The woman would understand. She had to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had basically dragged Lyn from the infirmary, with promises of something new she hadn't seen in Hogwarts yet. The girl continued to look behind her, as if wanting to run back to the room and forget that she had even left in the first place. She must have known though, she wouldn't make it.

James and Scorpius were following behind the group, Adrianna hanging on to Lyn's arm, Jason on her other side. Ally and Victoria were in front of the group, with Abigayle leading them all to the room. The headmistress had given her explicit instructions to the room, with great detail on punishment if they went to any other one beside the one they were allowed to go to.

It was a small hidden library. There were apparently a few books in there that weren't even allowed in the restricted section. Headmistress trusted them enough to go in without doing something they shouldn't, so she allowed them there knowing Lyn's love for libraries. Considering there were also several books on a subject Lyn was interested in.

Opening the door, and leading everyone in, Abigayle watched Lyn, seeing wonder on the girl's face. The girl walked in slowly, touching the spines of a few books as she walked.

"Abigayle. How did you manage to get permission in here? I've been trying to get in here for the longest. . . Are we doing something against the rules?" Looking back and seeing everyone shake their heads, Lyn grinned brightly, momentarily forgetting where Teddy was.

"Good. I'm going to take a look around. Thanks you guys." The girl walked around aimlessly, looking at a few of the books in amazement before continuing on her merry way.

"Good job, Abby." James said, appearing next to the girl, "I have no idea how you got us in here for her sake, but whatever you did I don't really care." He grinned, "So why don't we take a look around ourselves?"

Everyone basically split up then, walking around, mumbling to themselves about a few of the books. They all kept an eye on Lyn though, making sure she didn't run away first chance she got. But she stayed, almost looking like the normal Lyn everyone loved.

It was around lunch time when everyone decided it was time to leave. Victoria and Adrianna were conversing happily about the books they had seen, Ally watching with a smile. Jason and Scorpius were arguing over something they had read. James and Abigayle were talking about animagi and parseltongue of all things. They were all waiting for Lyn to come from where she was putting her books away, though they let her have her time with coming. They were just glad to see her happy.

Lyn was walking back towards them, a happy smile on her face, when Abigayle sensed it. A strong surge of magic. Unknown magic. Immeditaly she knew something bad was going to happen, and stopped the group from moving forward and yelled, "Get down!"

Jumping down, Abigayle protected her head as everyone else did, as the cieling started to crumble and fall. Rocks, books, and other debris fell and all everyone could do was hope that they were all safe. That's all Abigayle was thinking until she heard a loud pained scream.


	29. Here Comes Goodbye

**Previously:**

_Lyn was walking back towards them, a happy smile on her face, when Abigayle sensed it. A strong surge of magic. Unknown magic. Immeditaly she knew something bad was going to happen, and stopped the group from moving forward and yelled, "Get down!" _

_Jumping down, Abigayle protected her head as everyone else did, as the cieling started to crumble and fall. Rocks, books, and other debris fell and all everyone could do was hope that they were all safe. That's all Abigayle was thinking until she heard a loud pained scream._

**Now:**

Standing up before the others, Abigayle coughed in the dust surrounding the order, and looked around for everyone that had come. She counted James, Ally, Scorpius, Jason, Adrianna, and Victoria. Looking around she realized there was only one person missing.

"Lyn." Jason said, looking around for his sister, "Lyn, this isn't funny, where are you!" He ran forward, moving rocks out of the large pile that had built up.

Victoria gasped and pointed, everyone following where she was pointing to see one pale hand in the rubble. James and Scorpius made it to the hand before Jason did, so they could move the rocks carefully, without causing more harm.

"Lyn! Get out of my way! Lyn!" Jason yelled when he saw the girl's shocked face come from beneath the rubble. Her face was even paler, her scary blue eyes wide in shock, her hair caught up in th rocks, pulling roughly. Blood dripped down her face, from the cut on her head and from her lips. Her breathing was rough, as if it was hard for her to even attempt.

"Lyn. Lyn, look at me. Lyn!" Jason grabbed his sister's hand, looking into her eyes, begging her just to look at him. It took her a moment but she finally responded.

"J-Jason?" Her voice was soft, so quiet it was barely audible. "I c-can see it. It's ssso pr-pretty." A smile was on her lips as she spoke, her eyes glassy looking.

"What is it? What's pretty?" Jason asked, clenching his sister's hand in his own.

"You kn-now. . . What M-muggles c-call it. . . The light."

Jason looked around, gasping in surprise when he saw it. The bloody mess that used the be his sister's stomach and lower half. Completely crushed. Impossible to survive. But, either way, he was getting his sister out of there. No matter what.

"Lyn, stop looking at the light. Don't go near it. Please, Lyn. Look at me. Not the light. Please." Tears filled Jason's eyes, trying not to imagine life without his sister.

She laughed lightly, so lightly that it was almost like it hadn't existed. "D-dont. . . be silly br-brother. Would. . . you mind t-telling. . . everyone sssomthing for m-me."

"You can tell them yourself. Most of us are here. Go ahead. I promise to tell them anything. Just stay with me, Lyn. Keep talking."

The bloody smile did nothing to help anyone's feelings, though you could tell she was trying. "T-tell Mom and Dad. . . T-tell 'em I love 'em. . . And Teddy t-too. T-tell I'm sssorry as well. P-please?"

Lyn's fading blue eyes searched people out, and found the person she wanted, "V-vict-toria. . . I-I never t-told you th-that you were always. . . my b-best fr-friend. I n-never forgot how m-much. . . I l-love you. And you t-too Adri. . . You t-two are th-the. . . b-best sisssters a g-girl could ask for."

She searched out Ally next, "And you. . . You are am-mazing. D-don't let. . . anyone t-tell you otherwissse. You're. . . a g-great fr-friend."

Next she found James and Scorpius, "You t-two are T-teddy's b-best friends. . . Stay with him f-for m-me? . . . Even th-though I c-can't?"

Seeing everyone nod she finally looked to Abigayle, "I st-till d-don't c-care. . . what you're plan was. I'm just g-glad. . . I g-got to be a p-part of it. . . You know?" Her smile was just a scary ghost of the ones she usually had, "Th-thanks Abby. . . F-for the ad-dvent-ture."

Lyn coughed, more blood staining her pale white cheeks, as she looked to her brother one last time. "I. . . Love. . . You. . . Brother. . ."

She coughed again, her breathing getting shallower and shallower. The light in her eyes faded quickly, leaving it with a glassy look. Her whole body relaxed with her one final breath. Her hand that had been holding on to Jason's finally released and fell to the ground next to her.

Jason stared. Everyone doing the same. There was no sounds in the room until Jason reached and grabbed his sister's shoulders, shaking them and screaming at her to wake up. Then everything happened quickly. Adrianna and Victoria hugged each other tightly, crying and screaming. Ally covered her face and looked away, tears streaming silently down her face. James and Scorpius pulled Jason away, trying to give help to their friend before he did something he would regret.

Abigayle fell to her knees and stared. Stared at nothing, stared at everything. She had never felt so helpless before, seeing the girl that had become a friend to her die. All she could think was,

_This is all my fault._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well there it is. The chapter I loathed to write more than anything. A shout out to my friends that have helped me get to this chapter so far. You know who you are. I should have said this at the top, but here I am now, when reading this chapter I would recommend listening to If You're Reading This by Tim McGraw or Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts.

-**Becca**


	30. Final Goodbye

In this chapter it's Lyn's funeral. A while back I had decided that I was going to make both of the Weasley twins be alive, since a few of the things I have in my story are already not canon. And to make sense of what is happening, Luna and Neville made the twins the godfather's of Lyn and Jason. Fred being Lyn's, and George being Jason's.

And since I'm here, I would recommend Never Alone the Acoustic version by BarlowGirl or Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley for this chapter.

-**Becca**

It was a dark day. Storm clouds rolled across the sky, deep rumbles coming off from somewhere in the distance. Everyone there was dressed in black. All the attention though, was on the coffin covered in flowers and pictures. In all of the pictures was the same girl, with long dark hair and blue eyes. They ranged from the girl being a small child to being a teenager. The moving pictures showed the child versions looking confused to why all the people were watching them, while the older versions had sad smiles.

Up closest to the coffin was a man and a woman, they had to be the girl's parents. The girl had her mother's eyes, though now the woman's eyes were staring blankly, at nothing. The woman had been crying, that anyone could tell. The man, the girl's father, had his arm wrapped protectively around the woman, his face showing no emotion.

There was a boy next to the man and woman. He looked a lot like the girl in the pictures, clearly her brother. Jason. He had dark hair, much like his sister, but his grey eyes were hard, as if furious at something. In truth he was, he was angry at himself for not being able to help his sister.

Nearby was another boy, brown hair and light golden-like brown eyes. Not related. The girl's used-to-be fiance. Teddy. He was injured, clearly, but he was there anyway. He looked angry and sad as well. He was angry at the fact he wasn't there for her when she needed him. Two orange haired men were standing next to him, clearly twins, one of them calmer than the other. The one in between the two had a hand on both Teddy's shoulder and his twin's.

There was a group standing behind them all. The Order. A blond girl was hugging a smaller dark haired girl tightly, both of them with heartbroken expressions. Victoria and Adrianna. A girl stood next to them with white blond hair, holding Adrianna's hand. Stephanie had returned to see the girl off. A blond boy and a dark haired boy stood next to each other with unsure looks. Scorpius and James. Next a red haired girl and another dark haired boy, clearly Jame's brother. Rose and Albus. Lastly, a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes that looked at no one, and showed no emotions. Abigayle. She felt responsible for it all.

On the other side a blond haired girl that was being hugged protectively by a grey haired boy was smiling softly, as if she knew something no one else did. Ally and Mason. Other friends and family of the girl filled the area, none of them happy looking at all. Many were crying and holding on to each other. It was time to mourn the too early lost girl.

It was a while later, after the girl had been put in her final resting place, that it started raining. The many people that had come to see the girl off began to walk away, leaving in quiet respect. The Order pulled together again, several staring at the still softly smiling Ally. It was Jason who stopped her, asking her what she was smiling at.

To that Ally responded with a sad smile and a quiet, "She's still with us. Here. We're not alone."

Everyone else paused, waiting to understand what Ally meant. Then they felt it. Soft bursts of magic swirled around the group, trying to make them feel better. It sounded like there was music in the distance, a quiet voice singing. It seemed that even in the afterlife the girl was trying to take care of them all, and make them happier, even at her own funeral.

The rest of the group smiled, tears flowing freely from them all. They continued to walk, saying their final goodbyes to the girl once known as Lyn Longbottom.


	31. Missing

It was a dark time for all of them. The Order basically broke up, the once friends hardly saying a word to each other. It was only family members that continued to speak to each other, though that still wasn't often. Adrianna had even snapped at Victoria several times to leave her alone, considering the older girl had gotten over protective.

It was weeks of silence between the group, with only greetings as they passed each other by. They didn't look at each other in classes or at meals. Heck, they didn't hardly do anything but stare blankly anymore. They basically went though the motions, all thinking that it was probably their fault that Lyn was gone.

The only one that was acting differently was Adrianna. She started taking walks, disappearing for while, but always returning before curfew. No one thought it strange though, considering most liked to be alone then anyways.

They had some trouble trying to find a new teacher to replace Lyn. They had the trouble of finding someone who didn't think the job was still cursed. Then they had to find someone who could actually _teach. _They eventually found someone and pushed them in there as quickly as they could to try to get things back to normal.

Out of the entire Order, it could possibly be Abigayle having the hardest time. The entire Order was heartbroken, and Lyn's brother and fiancé were just broken, but Abigayle could still be considered having the hardest time. She wasn't meant to have friends. She wasn't meant to care if others got hurt. She wasn't meant to know Lyn, and in a round about way get the girl _killed. _But, she had. And not to mention she had more added on to that when Victoria constantly confronted her with words such as, "It's all your fault," and, "Don't think we didn't hear about your plan! You wanted her to die!" Teachers had to drag Victoria away several times needless to say.

It was a quiet day, and somehow, almost as if they knew they would need to, the Order arrived in the Room of Requirements. Everyone was there except Victoria, Adrianna, and of course Lyn. The ones that were there stared at each other awkwardly, no one knowing why they all felt the need to be there. Then it happened.

Victoria burst into the room, looking tired, terrified, and out of breath. Noticing that everyone was there she wailed and fell to her knees looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"Adrianna's missing."

And everything stopped.

And no one moved.

Then they screamed.

* * *

I'm sorry for it being so short, but there's nothing else I can really put there, considering how I wanted to end the chapter. And yes, all of the bad things are going to happen quickly, like it just jumped on everyone. There is a reason for the madness.

-**Becca**


	32. Kidnapped

Abigayle stood in the room where she had watched Lyn die, hoping that Adrianna would just magically appear there, or even _somewhere. _The Order was in a frenzy, everyone running around looking in the places the small girl would usually hide, even in places they knew she would never go to. Which was why Abigayle was standing in the broken room, looking around for any sign that Adrianna had been there.

Abigayle closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking of anything that might help. Victoria had only allowed her to help because she felt that they were going to need all the help they could get in searching for Adrianna. And the fact that even she knew Adrianna would have wanted Abigayle to help.

Adrianna had been. . . different since Lyn died, somehow getting darker, and hiding herself away. She would disappear for long amounts of time, always returning at some point. She never left Hogwarts grounds. There was always the sense she was there, though that sense was gone now, which was somehow what led Victoria to know the girl was missing.

Adrianna would never leave, would she?

Abigayle opened her eyes, taking another deep breath, and prepared to leave the now pointless room, but she stopped. There it was again. The same magic she had felt the day Lyn died, the only difference being it was weaker now. It was what was left after it had built up so largely. She closed her eyes once more, letting her magic travel around to feel the magic, and see if she could find out who it belonged to.

Opening her eyes with a gasp, she backed up quickly, her back hitting the wall. She stared wide-eyed around the room, knowing exactly who the magic belonged to. It wasn't the first time she had felt it. Now she knew. She knew that Adrianna hadn't run away. No, it was much worse than that.

Adrianna had been kidnapped.

* * *

They were all yelling at each other, Victoria more than the others. She was border-line hysterical, screaming that she had to find her sister. Abigayle stepped in quickly, trying to get everyone else's attention, but they weren't paying _attention. _It was really starting to make her angry, and she knew what she had to do.

Sending a silencing spell at Victoria, Abigayle took a deep breath and screamed, "Hey! I know where Lyn is so shut the up for five seconds and LISTEN TO ME!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Abigayle with barely contained surprise.

They all separated from the tight bunch they had been in, and stared Abigayle down, silently telling her to continue on with what she was saying. Victoria looked furious, looking as if she were yelling, though no one could tell with the silencing spell on the girl. Abigayle quickly motioned to the girl, not wanting to be attacked while talking about where Adrianna was.

After Teddy and Jason both put a hand on Victoria's shoulders, Abigayle breathed and began to tell them what she knew. "Adrianna was kidnapped by an ex-death eater. As you know, he worked for my father, and is insane. When I was young, this man attacked my adoptive family, in a . . . test as he called it, saying he didn't want any weakness around 'His Lord's child.' I was taught to recognize his magical signature, and I. . . can't tell you how sorry I am for not noticing it sooner."

Abigayle lowered her head, not looking at anyone in the room, "My brothers had warned me that he had escaped from prison, and I didn't _do _anything when I should have. I wasn't paying attention and never noticed his magic following us." She sighed softly, closing her eyes, "Not only did this man kidnap Adrianna, he. . . He killed Lyn. What happened was not an accident. It was a murder.

"This man hates weakness, something to do with my father, and he must have heard when Lyn spoke to me before. . . and saw her as weakness and a threat to what ever he thinks is happening. I'm not surprised he took Adri, he sees her as weak, and is testing us now, I'm sure of it. If we don't find her and take her back. . . Adrianna will never be seen alive again."

Abigayle stayed quiet, listening to a few of the gasps and the silence of the others. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see James, with a weak smile on his face. "It's ok, Abigyale. No one could have known. I'm sure Lyn is in a happier place now, and is worrying about Adrianna just as much as we are. The best we can do is help Adrianna in anyway we can, and stop this crazy guy before he hurts other people."

Abigayle smiled lightly, though it didn't reach her eyes. She looked around to see the others nodding, all except Victoria. Whom was glaring at her. With a sigh Abigayle released the spell she had put on the other girl, and hoped everything would be calm. Luckily for them all, Victoria stayed quiet, so there wasn't going to be another argument breaking out.

"So, I can just write to my dad and he'll get the Aurors in on it. Then they can find Adrianna and everything will be ok." James said, trying to get everyone to feel better. He started to walk out of the room, only to have Abigayle grip on to his sleeve and yank him back.

"No. If we tell anyone else, he'll kill her and leave before the Aurors even get there. This is a test, for _us. _He left his signature there for a reason, for me to find. He knows we will go after her. It wouldn't surprise me if he is somehow watching us, now." Abigayle looked around at the worried faces of the Order.

It was Ally who spoke next, "What do we do? It's not like we can do anything, can we?"

With a slight smirk, Abigayle responded, "I think I might have an idea. All of you will have to listen to me carefully, though."


End file.
